The Dagger
by Fangirls at 221B
Summary: After leaving Starling city, I sought out to restart my life, leaving everyone behind. I did, fortunately, land a job as Medical examiner with the police. I attempted at a normal life, but, we all know how that turns out when you go to Central and the Particle Accelerator goes off.
1. Chapter 1: Settling

**Hi, I've been working on this for the last several days and wanted to post. **

**Let me note that I try my hardest to reply to all reviews. **

**And I don't own Flash. I just own my OC and original stuff.**

** Chapter 1: Settling in**

Ok, lets set the scene;

Night, kinda cold. Just arrived at Central to start my new job, and to live and stay alone for a while, though I don't want to.

I hate being lonely.

I see some sort of an explosion. I just got into Central City, and already there's wreckage around me.

I've arrived at my apartment, trying to forget the past I've left behind. I have new things on my mind; An explosion thing heading towards my new apartment, at an alarming rate.

I go to open the door to get inside, but it comes to fast, knocking me over.

I wake up and the previous black sky is now-

A ceiling?

I look around to see I'm in a hospital. I also see a girl

"How long was I out?"

"Oh, um, about a week."

"Oh, crap." I muttered "When do I get out of here?"

"What's your name?"

"Samantha Kelles. I just moved to town. "

"My name's Caitlin. I'll call a doctor to get you discharged."

Two days later...

I rushed into a crime scene, from what I saw it was a simple murder.

"You're not allowed in here."

"Actually, um, I am." I said. "I popped in at the station, I was supposed to meet you, and they said you were at a scene so I found it." He was staring at me and I realized just how fast I had spoken. I sighed, "I'm Samantha Kelles."

"Oh, nice to meet you. I'm-"

"-Detective West" I finished his sentence

"Right. So you said you're pretty good at crime solving?" I nodded at is question "Why don't you give it a try?"

"Alright." I mumbled. I walked over to the body. After moments of inspecting, I spoke again "Crime of passion, spur-of-the-moment. From the way he's laid, the murderer got scared and dumped the body. If I had more information about the victim I would give a more accurate conclusion, but the killer was his girlfriends brother."

"How do you know he has a girlfriend, and that she has a brother?"

"Pictures in his wallet." I simply answered "Well they show a girl and a guy with the vic, more with the girl, and body language says the girl is more than a friend and the guy is fond of the girl in a sisterly manner and has a great disliking for the vic."

"You know their body language from a picture?"

"Three, actually. But I learned in collage. Well, more of got bored and hardcore Googled. And found an online class."

"Who is this?" A man asked, gesturing to me.

"Your new Medical Examiner." Detective West replied.

"Captain Singh." He shook my hand. "You were supposed to show up at the station."

"Well all ya'll were here." I smiled. I then sighed "Won't happen again -Captain."

The Next Day...

Searching through a box, I grunted in anger. Two out of my five plates broken.

I'd brought 5 boxes: one for the kitchen, living-room, bathroom, bedroom, and one with some of my stuff in it. That's all the boxes I could fit in my car, anyways.

A knock then sounded at the door. I answered the door to Caitlin.

"Come in."

She entered my quaint apartment.

"Oh, sorry. You'll have to stand. The couch I ordered hasn't come yet."

"It's ok. How are you?"

"Good I guess. I started my new job." I said, trying to make conversation "Speaking of jobs, where do you work?"

"S.T.A.R. Labs. You?"

"I'm a Medical Examiner."

"Have you had any strange occurrences?"

"Like?"

"Fast healing, anything."

"No, why?"

"Oh, um, nothing."

That was weird.

two days later...

"You did a good job with that case, Kelles." Detective West commented.

"Call me 'Sam'."

Just then a girl walked up. She was pretty. Very pretty.

"Dad." She spoke

"How's Barry?"

She looked down sadly. "No change."

He sighed, before putting a hand on my shoulder "This is Sam. I think you'd get together well."

"Nice to meet you." I smiled politely "And please don't shake my hand I've shaken enough in the last three days alone."

She laughed "I'm Iris.

"I'll leave you two to chat."

We talked for about fifteen minutes before I had to get back to work.

Maybe I didn't have to be alone.

The Next Day...

"Who is Barry?" I asked Detective West

"He's family. And he's a good kid."

"Is he okay? I mean, I've heard people asking how he is..."

"He's in a coma."

"Oh, my gosh. How?"

"During the storm he got his by lightning."

"How does he fit in here?" I asked "Sorry for all the questions."

"It's alright. He works here. Once he wakes up you'll work closely."

"Can't wait." I smiled.


	2. Chapter 2: My Past Callings

**Hi peeps! I have big big plans for this fic! Samantha will go far :).**

**By the way I answer any and all reviews.**

**Shout out to Pielover515 who favorited yesterday. **

**I hope you enjoy! **

Chapter 2: My Past Calls-Twice

I was talking to Iris, and she was filling me in on stories from the past.

When my phone went off suddenly I was surprised. Not because my phone went off, but because of the number. I'd never forget that number.

"I-I've got to take this."

I walked outside and answered

_"Almost missed the call. I knew you wouldn't change." _

"Shut up. I was talking to someone."

_"And was this someone a guy?" _

"Oh, yeah. Iris. My new boyfriend. You getting paranoid?"

_"Not a chance, just wanted to check in. See how you were settling." _

"I thought people did that in person nowadays. As long as this is _you_. Not-"

_"It's me."_

"I'm sorry. I left Starling for a reason."

_"I know."_

"I'm at work. I need to go."

_"Fine, I'll call you later." _

"Bye Ol."

I went to hang up the phone, but I was alarmed at the fact that my phone was literally frozen. I dropped it, and it practically shattered.

_How did that happen? _I ask myself

I ignore and brush it off.

"You okay?" Iris asked me once I had wondered back in.

"Yeah, I think so."

-0-0-

One month later...

I walked into Jitters. Ol had called again and I needed coffee.

"Here." Iris gave me a cappuccino

"I didn't order."

"Yeah well you were gonna order that."

"How do you know?"

"Somethings upsetting you, and you order that when you're upset."

"How do you know I'm upset?"

"You're saying short sentences which means you're trying not to go into full ramble mode."

"No, I'm-" I sighed "Ok, fine."

"What's upsetting you?"

"Someone from my...past called. I left Starling for a reason. I-I don't want to be reminded of what I went through, and he knows that but he calls anyways." I sighed "It's worthless trying to make him stop, cause I know he won't and-"

"You done yet?"

"One second. I know he cares about me but I left starling and this is now not then. Now I'm done." I then took a sip of my coffee. "Iris, this is scalding hot!"

"No, it's not."

"My mouth is boiling."

"I put the right amount of cream you like in it which makes it the perfect temp."

"Obviously not, it's boiling."

"Let me see." I gave her the coffee. "Can I take a sip?"

"If it'll convince you that I'm right."

She did so.

"This was not this hot before, I swear."

"Than what happened?" I said, crossing my arms.

"I don't know, maybe you were too hot for the coffee."

"I'll accept that answer." And with that my phone goes off. "Hello?"

"Bank robbery."

"Be right there."

-0-0-

I walked in the bank, taking notes of everything

"What do you got?" Detective west asked me

"No hostage situation and one kill, they wanted the money and the money alone, no public mess." I stated, walking into the vault. "Guess which bank I'm not using." I laughed. "Anyways, they didn't take much money and the only body's in here, which means he stopped them. He's gonna hit another."

"You were calling them they, and you just said 'he'. "

"No one robs a bank alone. Common sense. But in this case it wasn't very smart. Meaning this is his partner. Can I have a ladder? Or a box that can hold my weight?"

Someone then gave me a box. I stood on the box to check the camera that was strategically placed to see the people in the vault, but the people doesn't see it. "Didn't take out the vault cam." I took out the chip and handed it to Detective West. "When do you leave the scene?"

"Well, I've gotta get this chip scanned."

"Can you drive me to my apartment?"

"Why, didn't you drive here?"

"No, I walked to Jitters then you called me, so I had to walk there cause it would take to long walking back to my house to drive there so I walked here and I really don't want to walk back so can you drive me home?"

-0-0-

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED BYYEEEE!**


	3. Chapter 3: Barry Allen

**Well hey there. I forgot to note that this is Emma, and not Grace, who is the other half of Fangirls At 221C. As you see from the title of the chapter, Barry's finally coming in, which means I'm starting on episodes.**

**Lets give a mention to Grace's "Katana" Which is an Arrow fanfic. Give it a read if you'd like. **

**Shout out to Guest, WinterRain36, and Lunalover2003 for being my first three reviewers, your replies are down at the bottom! **

**HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

**Chapter 3: Barry Allen**

Three months later...

I walked into the kitchen, grabbing a paper cup and filling it with water.

I made my way to my small table and sat down, placing the cup in front of me.

I put my left hand over the cup and focused all my attention on the cup.

A thick layer of ice coated the cup. The coldness went through the paper and froze the water with it.

I let go of the cup and grabbed it with my right hand. The ice melted and the cup went aflame.

In a rush, I grabbed it with my left hand and froze what was left of the paper, leaving a burn. I walked to the bathroom to cover the wound, but by the time the water hit my hand the burn was gone. With my other hand, I grazed my now-perfect skin.

Over a span of the two more months, I investigated how and why, noting that it started after the explosion. I found when I got angry, I'd melt, set fire, or both, to things. And when I was afraid, sad, or a mix of those, ice made an appearance.

Two months later...

"Here's your mocha." Iris said giving me coffee.

A youngish man then walked into the store. Iris stared at him with a shocked look on her face. She ran to him and gave him a generous hug.

Who is that? I asked myself, listening in on their conversation

"You're awake! Why didn't Star Labs call us?"

"I just woke up." He replied.

Barry.

"Should you even be on your feet?"

"Iris, I'm-I'm ok."

"I watched you die, Barry." She said "You kept dying and your heart kept stopping."

"Still beating."

"Beats really fast." She looked at me "Oh, right!" She happily said. She rushed over to me and grabbed my hand. She then dragged me over to him. "Ok, meet Sam."

"Iris this isn't the time to be set me up with-"

So this is Barry. Cuter than I thought he'd be. `

"I'm not setting you guys up...yet...Anyways, she's been a close friend to me and dad for the past nine months."

"Oh." He replied. "Sam, right?"

"Well it's actually Samantha Kelles but you don't say peoples last names when you call them and people call me Sam."

He kinda froze, probably comprehending what I just said.

I did it again. What an impression.

"She does that a lot, by the way."

I rolled my eyes at Iris and continued with him. "I've heard a lot about you, Barry."

He awkwardly looked at Iris "How much exactly has she told you?"

I simply winked at him.

"My dad is gonna be so happy to see you." She continued to beam.

A waitress then dropped coffee all over the floor behind the counter.

"You okay?" I asked him. He was staring at the coffee, sort of...

Weirded out?

Horrified?

Wait...Was he infected?

"Let me get my stuff, ok? I'll be right back." Iris walked away.

"So, nice to meet you, Sam."

"Or Sammy. Only select people can call me Sammy, though."

Iris walked back to us "Ok, we can leave now."

-0-0-

Soon, at the station

"Oh, you scared the heck out of us, kid." Detective West said, with Barry pulled into a hug.

"Yeah, that was quite the nap you took there, baby-face." A random officer added "And you still look twelve."

"You look ok. Are you really?" West asked him sympathetically.

"Yeah." Barry replied with a nod.

"And you've met our girl Sam?" He put a hand on my shoulder

"Yup."

A female officer ran up "Detective West, we've got a 5-50 in progress at Gold City Bank. Two dead. Storm's really picking up on the south side. Grab your rain gear."

"I'm sorry, Barry, I gotta run." West said rushedly

"Do you need my help?" Barry asked him.

"No, you take it easy." He replied

"What about mine?" I asked

"You bond with Barry." He turned back to Barry "There'll be plenty for you two to do once he's settled in." Eddie then said his "Glad your back"s and left.

After they had left, Barry wandered to where they had a plaque set up of Chyre. "The night of the explosion, Clyde Mardon shot and killed Chyre." Iris explained. "Mardon and his brother died trying to escape their plane crash."

"Iris! Got a minute?" An officer asked her. She agreed and walked away.

"So," I said "Is it my turn for a nap yet?"

He laughed "I don't think that would be the best thing to do."

"Ah, right. I have friends. Curse you social life."

"I have said that before."

Off to the side, a homeless looking man was being arrested. He tried to go for a gun, and ended face-first on a desk.

Iris returned in time to say "You ok?" with me.

"I'm fine. I just need some air. I'll call you tonight. All right?"

"So, what do you think of Barry?"

"I donno. We haven't really talked much yet."

"Well, he just woke up. He's still adjusting to life."

"When he's not I'll tell you."

-0-0-

"Barry! Iris!" West and I called.

"I'm all right."

"What the hell were you thinking - having her out there? No, no, no And I told you! When you see danger, you run the other way! You're not a cop!"

"Because you wouldn't let me!"

"Joe, I need to talk to you." Barry suddenly said

"It can wait."

"No, now."

"I know who did this. It's Clyde Mardon. I know, everybody thinks he died in a plane crash after the Star Labs explosion, but he is alive." Barry said "All right, something happened to him that night. I think he can control the weather. The recent robberies, they all happened during freak meteorological events. And when I just confronted Mardon, the street was instantly enveloped in fog."

Barry saw the look on West's face. "Of course you don't believe me. You never believe me."

"Ok. You wanna do this now? Out here? Fine. Mardon is dead. There is no controlling the weather, Barry. Just like there was no lightning storm in your house that night. It was your brain helping a scared little boy accept what he saw."

"My dad did not murder my mom."

"Yes, he did! Your dad killed your mother, Barry. I am sorry, son, but I knew it, the jury knew it, now he's paying for what he did."

Iris then jumped in "Dad, enough!"

"No, Iris! I have done my best to take care of you since that night, and I never asked for anything in return, not even a thank you, but what I do ask now, is that you for once in your life, see things as they are."

Barry stormed off.

-0-0-

"West!" I called, running to where him and Barry stood. I'd just heard about Mardon's attack.

"I'm fine. And I thought I told you to call me Joe." West stated, crossing his arms.

"What's better than being called a direction itself? Nothing, I tell you."

Barry laughed. "She's got a point."

"I can call you something else," I said "East, North, South."

"No, it's fine."

"Southwest." Barry chipped in.

"Northwest." I added

West sighed. "Alright, call me West. Its fine."

"We did it!" I cheered, high-fiving Barry.

-0-0-

**Lunalover2003:**** Thank you for reviewing first, it's the reviews that give me the drive to write more, though I haven't written like two other fanfics I'm writing in like four days. Thank you sooo much for reviewing first.**

**WinterRain36:**** I think the chapter summed up her abilities, though. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! I'm free to answer any more questions you may have!**

**Guest:**** If a writer told you that guest reviews didn't make 'em all happy, there's a 90% chance they're lying. I love getting Guest reviews, cause then I know that a guest is reading too and there isn't just a bunch of people clicking, reading, saying "whatever", and leaving. Thanks for reviewing!**

**-The Writer**


	4. Chapter 4: Nice

**Hey guys! **

**I want to make a forenote; I know there is a Dagger in the Marvelverse. I didn't know that when I had made my Dagger up. However the name for mine is pretty much set in stone, but I may add "Icy" Or something to it. Though, my Dagger is going to be ****_waaaayy_**** different. I don't own Marvel Dagger. While we're on the topic, I'm trying to figure out nicknames people could make up due to her fire and ice powers. Review your ideas! **

**And, if you have any Meta-Human ideas floating through your head and don't have a fanfiction enough to use them, I'd love to use them (I will give credit to the Meta maker uper :D. )**

**Shoutout to everyone reading this, because you awesome. **

**I've been rambling on for a while...HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

Chapter 4: He's Nice

I stared at a pile of melted plastic floating in a bowl of soup. "I really need to buy some silverwhere." I mumbled to myself, seeing the tip of the spoon arise through the noodles.

I heard my phone buzz.

"Hello?"

"Do you ever read your caller ID? Or answer the first call?" West asked through the telephone.

I got up and dumped my soup in the trash. "Sorry. I just totally ruined my soup and didn't have time."

"Well, make time. Crime scene."

"Oh, right. Be there in a minute. Or five." I looked at the soup in the garbage can and sighed. "Fifteen minutes."

"Just arrive."

I walked into the gun shop, taking in the scene. Barry was inspecting the gun powder, and there was no body there.

Ah, too little too late.

"West, so sorry I'm late. I forgot to do my hair this morning." I apologized. "I also lost one shoe... I found it, ...though."

I looked between West and Barry, to see they both had an amused look on their faces.

I sighed. "I'll shut up now." I walked into the scene.

"I was just saying that there was six guys." Barry explained, motioning to the footprints.

"Mens tens shoes?" I asked, staring at the gun powder.

I walked into the lab with Iris. I had finished my work with checking out the body, and Iris wanted to talk to Barry.

"This is all of your fault." Iris said, walking over to Barry. "I could have taken European folklore to cover my sociology requirement, but no. You said, "take journalism, Iris. Reporters have all of the fun." Guess what, Barry? Reporters have none of the fun. Journalism is boring. I'm bored. I blame you."

Barry stayed silent, merely staring at us.

"What? Why are you staring like that?"

"You guys look really nice."

I looked down at my outfit; Red knee length dress that was tight around my torso, but loose around my legs, and flats, and Iris had forced me to curl my crimson hair. "Thanks."

Iris looked expectantly at Barry "Why don't you look nice? This afternoon? Suit and tie? The university is giving Simon Stagg Some big award. And you agreed-"

"To explain the science stuff for your article. It's all coming back to me now." Barry spoke back to her.

"How fast can you get home and change?"

"Uh, pretty fast."

The Detective then entered the room "Hey, Allen. Joe asked me to see where you're at on the evidence from the gun store shooting." He turned his attention to me and Iris."Oh, hey, Iris, Sam."

"Detective."

"Please, guys, uh, just kiss already. We already know, remember?"

Iris and the Detective did as they were told. "Well, this just got really awkward." I mumbled.

He agreed and gave them another glance.

"Thanks for being so cool about this, Barry." Eddie said once they had parted, "I know it's not easy keeping a big secret."

Barry sighed and replied "I'm getting used to it."

"Oh, well, I gotta go." Iris said suddenly.

"Me too, actually." Eddie spoke back. They both left.

"How long?" I said, once they were sure to be gone.

"What?" He asked

"How long have-how long have you loved her?"

He looked down awkwardly "For as long as I can remember. When my mom died her dad took me in and raised me."

"What about your dad?"

"He's in prison. They, uh, think he did it."

"Oh. Sorry. I talk too much."

He smiled "It's alright."

"-having once been a timid freshman at Central City University, to be standing before you now, the regents choice for man of the year." I heard, running up to Barry and Iris.

"What'd I miss?" I asked

"Not much." Iris replied

"While I very much appreciate the award, the real honor for me is knowing that my work in organ transference helps give people a second chance at life. Thank you all very much for coming."

"All right, first things first Simon Stagg's work in cellular cloning has led to huge advancements in the future of organ replacement." Barry spoke

"Are journalists allowed to drink on the job?" iris asked.

"If you are bored already, just wait till we get to the science behind cellular regeneration."

"I have missed this, Barry. I feel like we haven't spent any quality time together since you woke up from the coma."

"Yeah, I've had a crazy few weeks, I know."

"And I feel like you and Sam haven't spent enough time together."

"No, we have. Me and...Sammy are two pea's in a pod."

"Ooo!" Iris said excitedly "You let him call you Sammy!"

"Someones ought to call me that." I replied.

"Oh! Oh! Mr. Stagg, I was wondering if I could get a quote from you for my article."

"Not now, miss." He replied, brushing Iris off.

"I'll just make something up."

"Do I have permission to-"

"Stand down, Sam. He's a busy man."

Gunshots then sounded. I got down, making sure Iris and Barry were safe. Screams sounded all over.

"Quiet down! All of you!" the guy shouted "How considerate! You're all wearing your finest jewelry! Almost like you knew we were coming to rob you! Now everybody line up!"

A nervous cop appeared, pointing his gun at the robber. "Freeze! D-d-drop your weapons!"

That idiot. I thought.

Gunshots rang and suddenly the man was outside.

Iris went outside to find Barry, and when I tried to follow, West cought me.

"How are you?"

"Perfect. Lovely." I plastered a smile on my face. "My feet are killing me."

West laughed.

I then leaned over and took my shoes off. "Can't wait to put jeans on."

Barry and Iris entered the building.

"Hi." Iris spoke

"Iris." West replied. He turned to Barry "Where were you?"

"Dad, go easy. I found him outside. He fainted."

"You want me to get you a paramedic, Allen?" Eddie asked

"No, I'm fine. Thanks, Eddie." Barry looked at me "Why are you barefoot?"

"I, uh-My feet hurt."

About a day later...

"So, I heard that The Flash caught Black." Barry explained.

Me and him were at Jitters, but Iris was working.

"Oh, good. I didn't want to go to the morgue. Celebrate with more coffee! I have an idea, you get us more coffee."

He laughed and got up.

When he left Iris came. "So, thoughts?"

"On what?"

"Barry."

"Well, he's nice."

"Holding a ramble?"

"No." I replied. "He's...He's nice."

-0-0-

**So...any shippers yet? I named the ship "Sammy" By the way. Perfect name. ;) **

**Anyways, I will answer any questions you may have. **

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED! BYYEEEEEE! **

**P.S. Have a nice day :) **

**More P.S. Hope you had a happy mothers day **


	5. Chapter 5: The Flash Is Real

**Well hi there. **

**I haven't posted in a bit. I'll explain. I was away for the weekend and couldn't write much. I've been trying to do a chap every other day, buuut...**

**So, I want to give a shout-out to...well, I don't know her name. But, she's exactly what Sam looks like :) You know who you are!  
By the way, I've chosen you to literally be Sam's face! **

**On to the chap!**

Chapter 5: The Flash Is Real

Barry Allen. Though he was adorable in a nerdy awkward sort of way, he was a bit distant, and told awkward white lies. Lying to me, Iris, Eddie, and about anyone who asked him a question.

But spending time with Iris meant spending time with Barry. And Iris trusted him wholeheartedly. So, with a bit of hesitation, I did too. And I do know that I wasn't exactly one-hundred percent honest myself, either.

So, me, Iris, and Barry were exiting a new Zombie movie that had come out.

"Regular movie scale, that was a seven or an eight. Zombie movie scale, it was, like, a four, tops." Barry rambled

"There's a zombie movie scale?" Iris asked

"Oh, yeah, totally." I replied "And I'd have said seven for movie and three for zombie."

"Did you know that zombies exist in nature? There's a species of fungi that infects ants, causing the ants to attack plants that can release spores which in turn infect new hosts." Barry stopped short "I'm going full nerd again, aren't I?"

"Yep, but you've got Sam's attention." She looked over at me "Ish."

"Huh?" I asked

"Ish." Barry agreed

"What have you been thinking about so much?"

"Well, a lot. I think like ten times faster than I speak."

"Wow, you think fast sometimes. Can you give me a general idea? Without rambling."

"Um, murder, paper cup, popcorn-movie, murder, did I turn my TV off, coffee-coffee, burgers."

"You just explained yourself in, like, 15 words. Anyways," Iris spoke "I'm a lot more interested in the amazing as of late.

"You mean 'cause of this streak thing?" Barry asked

"He's out there. People are talking about him."

"How do you even know he's a he? Maybe it's a she." I said, shoving a handful of popcorn in my mouth.

"It's a man, okay? You both know I am really intuitive about this kind of stuff. Someone even posted a picture after being yanked from a car accident. It's a red blur leaving the scene. Here, what do you see?" She showed me and Barry her phone, to see Eddie's face.

"I see your boyfriend's calling." We said in unison. We then looked at each-other and high fived.

"Oh, I should probably get this. I'm crashing at his place tonight, and he's supposed to leave a key for me somewhere." She said, taking her phone and walking a couple feet away.

He stared at her for a moment. After that moment he turned to me to speak. He opened his mouth and his phone made noise instead.

He sighed. "I've gotta take this." And with that, I was alone.

I sighed. I looked around and sat on the ground, crossing my legs and watching Barry's facial features to guess who was calling him and why. He looked confused, and eventually gave me a glance. He walked out of my line of sight. A moment passed and he returned in time to meet Iris where I was sitting.

"Eddie says hi." She barely finished her sentence to look down at me.

"What?" I asked

"You're sitting on the ground." Barry explained to me.

"I know."

They continued to stare down at me, expecting a reason why.

"Well, Barry had a phone call and I was alone so I got bored and sat down."

Iris looked over at Barry "You left Sam unsupervised? You know better that."

"I won't do it again. Promise." He replied

I looked up at Barry. "Can you help me up?"

He sighed and helped me up "You guys wanna grab a bite? I'm feeling a little famished."

"Can we get pizza?" I asked

"After the Mongolian barbecue we had before the movie and the extra large popcorn you both had at the movie? How are you not fat?"

"I'm...not entirely sure." I replied

"I've been jogging." Barry replied on his own behalf.

"Oh, okay."

"Hey, Barry?" I said walking into the lab. "Oh, and West. Hi."

"What do you want, Sam?" Barry asked me.

"I wanted coffee but I ran out of cash."

"I'm guessing that Iris didn't give you any?"

"I'll pay you back."

He pulled out his wallet and gave me a ten dollar bill "Get me a regular while you're there."

"We got multiple homicides." Eddie told me, after running in unannounced.

I looked at West. He sighed. "I'll buy you fifteen minutes"

Before I walked out I said "Let me look at the faces this time, that's the fun part."

-0-0-

"Sam, Barry? Anything?" West asked

"Signs of histotoxic hypoxia. The cells in their bodies were unable to utilize oxygen, it's consistent with exposure to poison gas." I said, after thorough inspection.

"What kind of poison?"

"I'll need to take a lung sample, see if me or Barry can narrow it down." I looked around the room.

"The only other exit was bolted from the inside. They were trapped." Eddie stated, walking into all of our lines of view. "I was thinking someone pumped gas in from the outside, but witnesses say the street was empty."

"So it was from the inside. That means there should be a canister or a container left behind. The gas just didn't come in by itself." After west said that I saw Barry look around curiously, as if in deep thought.

"Unless it had a mind of its own." Barry said, causing all to turn in his direction.

"Eddie, would you mind canvassing again? Somebody had to have seen something suspicious."

"Hey, West. I helped. Can I leave now, I was thinking about going to the Big Belly Burger at the mall later, not sure."

He sighed and said yes

-0-0-

Later that day...

I walked into an elevator, not looking up. Iris was texting me like crazy about her day.

I then heard someone speak. A man had walked in the second before it had closed.

"Judge Howard." He said "It's nice to see you again."

"You died!" She fearfully replied

"You say that like it was an accident." He turned to me "By the way, you have nothing to do with this, but I'll kill you anyways."

It didn't take me long to connect the dots and realize that he was going to gass the elevator. I held my breath and plugged my nose as he poofed into gassy smoke. She screamed and hit the walls of the elevator, but I simply sank, still having not taken a breath, to the ground of the elevator

The elivator landed on the next floor and the doors opened. The gas came back to human form.

He left and I started gasping for air, finally getting access to it. The Flash ran up and saw the body. He looked up at me, who was still breathing heavenly, grabbing my chest. He went to check her pulse and I simply said

"She...she's dead."

"Did you inhale any gas?" He asked, clearly concerned.

"No. I held my breath and pinched my nose, none could've gotten into my airways."

"Good." He replied. He didn't say anything else before zooming away. Iris is going to be so excited when she hears about this. I stood up and the Flash re-appeared "By the way, get yourself checked out at a hospital. Bye." and with that, he was gone.

-0-0-

I did as I was told, and the doctor said I was fine, and the Captain told me to take the rest of the day off.

First I changed my clothing, then I headed to the nearest abandoned building. I set up a 3x3 square of boxes against the wall and stepped back a couple times. I took a deep breath and focused all my energy on the middle box. I stood like I was about to throw a dagger, but my right hand was extended, and my left hand posed like I was about to fling it forward, and that I did.

A blast of ice the size as the palm of my hand shot out, freezing the box on impact and sending the other boxes sprawling onto the floor. I re-set them up and did the same with my right hand.

I continued like this for hours until I got a phone call.

"Hello?"

"West was gassed." Barry's voice stated through the telephone

"Oh, my gosh. Is he okay?"

"Yeah, he's at the hospital."

"I'll be there in five."

-0-0-

I walked into the hospital room to hear Barry finish a sentence.

"West, you're okay!" I cheered

"Yes, I am." He replied

"Look on the bright side, you can now you can tell people that you've been gassed."

"You can too." Barry spoke

"Well, I didn't breath it so it's just not the same."

"Daddy." Iris whispered at her and Eddie's unannounced entry. She ran instantly to West and hugged him

"Baby, I'm fine. Don't worry." He replied

Me and Barry saw Eddie's expression, looked at each-other, then back at them.

"We'll let you guys talk." We both said at the same time.

I reached my hand up and he high-fived it as we were leaving

-0-0-

(3rd person POV)

"Is it just me or has everyone but Barry and Sam realized there's something between them?" Iris asked

"It's not just you." West replied with a short laugh

-0-0-

***Goes onto FanFiction* *clicks 'Reviews for The Dagger'* *Clicks chapter 4* **

**"No reviews found" **

***Starts sobbing* **

***Sniffles* I hope you enjoyed...BYYYYYYEEEEEEE**


	6. Chapter 6: Murder Crazed

**Well...Hiii! **

**So here's another chapter!**

**The next chapter will include a pic of Sam's appearance. I would've done it now, but I don't want to put effort into it. It's late, okay?**

**So this is one of 3-4 original chapters that I will be doing. Hope you enjoy my own Meta! (Credit goes to Grace, who helped me.)**

**On to the show!**

Chapter 6: Murder Crazed

"So, he's real?" Iris asked, expecting me to say 'Fooled you' or something.

"And fast. And he actually really cared if I was ok." I replied "So real, fast, and not selfish."

"Who're you talking about?" Barry's voice came from behind me

"The Flash. He came when I was gassed." I said. "Though it wasn't the full effect."

He laughed and sat down.

We talked for a while until I got a phone call

"Hello?"

_Multiple homicides_

"Hi, West. What happened to 'hello'?" I asked. I then sighed "I'm with Barry and Iris so you don't have to call Barry."

-0-0-

I walked into the crime scene-an abandoned building-and cringed. There was 3 male bodies, all slightly looked alike, with their throats crushed. The first thing that hit me was the smell, then the amount of blood on the floor.

I cautiously walked to the bodies, careful to not step on too much blood.

Minutes later West asked "Whatcha got?"

I sighed "It looks like the throat just popped itself. No fingerprints or any marks, though it looks like it was crushed by a hand."

"She's right," Barry agreed. "This one doesn't have marks either."

-0-0-

Sometime later-in the lab

"What are you testing?" I asked Barry, who seemed to be hard a work. "We didn't find anything."

He looked up from the test tubes and replied "I found a footprint a couple feet from the bodies."

"A couple feet? Not even near the bodies? How is this possible?"

"Nothing seems to be impossible lately." He said simply

"Then staple jello to a tree and prove that nothing's impossible." I stated. I then pulled myself up onto one of the tables to sit down.

"What have I told you about sitting on the tables?" He scolded

"Come on Barry. I just sat down." I paused "What makes you think I want to get up?"

"Sam," He said, turning around to face me. He put his hands behind him onto the table he was using and basically relied on them for balance "Off the table."

"Well you won't let me sit in your chair!"

"Because you move the chair across the floor."

"Then ask the captain to get me a chair." I said sternly. "Or," I said, stretching the 'o'. "You could just let me sit on the darn table."

"I'll ask him tomorrow. Get off my table."

"Fine." I said, finally getting up "But, you have to pay for my coffee today." I looked at the clock "In fifteen minutes."

"This is the fourth time."

"And so not the last." I heard a ding. "Is it done? Is there stuff?"

"Yes." He looked at the machine. "And a dead end."

"Well, then, I'll cheer you up by letting you pay for coffee."

-0-0-

"Is it just me, or do you pay for her coffee more then she does?" Iris asked, handing Barry two coffees.

"It's not just you." He sighed

Not long later I got a phone call. When it ended I turned back to Barry, who was sipping coffee.

"Another kill."

"The first ones were only three hours ago." Barry said, clearly not believing that this killer could be an actual human being.

"She's murder crazed." I breathed

-0-0-

**REVIEWS!**

**Chyanne200:**** How's my response now? Better? I've been trying to post every other day, but I got distracted too with writing it to post. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**OLCITY-Of-All-Kind-LOVER:**** Ok, you and SaphhireEmbers' reviews are freaky similar. I'm so, so glad you loved it!**

**SaphhireEmbers:**** You and OLCITY-Of-All-Kind-LOVER are synced up! Did you love this chap too?**

**-The Writer**

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED! BYYYEEEEE!**


	7. Chapter 7: Ow--My Shoulder

**Well, hi. I was going to post but I was busy all weekend :( Forgive me? **

**So this is the chapter you have ALL been waiting for! **

**On to the show!**

Chapter 7: Ow-My Shoulder

I sat in the lab, holding a necklace that was a simple chain with an expensive looking ring on it. I notice the fact that I'm staring at Barry while he was testing some inevitable dead ends. I look down at my necklace and close my eyes, thinking about how it could've been if it had been given to me properly.

"What's that?" I hear Barry's voice say. I look up to see him looking at me curiously.

"It's just, um-" I stopped my sentence cold. "In Starling City I had this boyfriend...you know the, um, undertaking?"

He nodded.

"He never got to ask me..." I felt a tear well in my eyes. I blinked my tears back and notice the subtle ice on the necklace. I quickly hid the necklace under my shirt like it had always stayed.

I then felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up again to see him looking very sympathetic.

"I've got to make a call." I walked out of the room and dialed a familiar number. It ringed a couple times before I got an answer.

_"Hey, Sam."_

"Hey, Ol." I replied "I was just thinking about-" I stopped "I wanted to hear your voice again."

_ "I haven't heard from you in a while."_

"Me neither. What have you been up to?" I ask, trying to make this conversation not sad.

_"I've been training a girl to fight with a sword."_

"A sword? Not your style. What's her name?"

_"Her name is Alex. She insisted on a sword."_

"I was wondering when you'd replace me."

_"She's not a replacement." _

"I can't be replaced?"

_"That's not what I said."_

"Sam!" I heard Barry's voice say, excitement highlighting his voice.

I sighed "That's Barry. He might've found a lead."

_"Barry?" _

"Yeah. Barry Allen. We have close jobs."

I heard him laugh.

"I gotta go. Bye, Ol."

_"Goodbye Samantha." _

"I told you to never call me-" I was cut off by a boop, signalling his hanging up on me. I walked back into the lab "Did you get something?"

-0-0-

Two days later...

(3rd Person)

"You can't be saying..." West sighed "Ok, so it's a girl with telekinesis."

"I did some research, her name is Maria Jenkins."

"And how do you know that?"

"Well, a couple weeks before the recent murders there was a different one with the throat crushed. Bruce Smith. He was the released murderer of Jenkins' father."

-0-0-

(Sam's POV)

I sighed and grabbed my jacket, tired from a long day of murder. I started walking home from the morgue, I hear a voice from behind me,

"Hello Sweetie."

I turned around to see a black haired woman with a murderous glint in her eyes.

"Who are you?" I ask

"Orphaned." She simply replied. She reached her hand out and flicked it over about an inch and dislocated my arm.

"I didn't do anything to you!" I cried. I backed into an alley. I continued to back away until I was about half way through

"Whatcha gon' do? Run to your mommy?" She teased

"Now, if you actually did research on your victims you'd know that my parents were brutally murdered by my older brother." I replied "But, yes, I will run. Just not to my 'mommy'." I said, turning to run.

I wasn't fighting. No. Not anymore.

My shoulder was forcibly flung so I was facing her again, but it was my right shoulder, which was dislocated, so a great ammount of pain shot through me.

The next thing I knew she was lying on the cold ground, half-frozen.

I covered my mouth with my hand and backed up. After a moment I'd made the exit I'd tried to make before.

(Barry's POV)

Looking for the woman with telekinesis. As I run through I catch a glimpse of an alley, and stop cold.

"Guys, I think we have a problem." I said.

"What?" Cisco asked

"Sam's a Meta."

(Sam)

"Sam Kelles!" A voice called from behind me.

I glanced behind me and saw the Flash. I continued to run.

"Sammy!" The voice called, leading me to stop short.

(Barry)

"I know you're afraid, and I know it wasn't your fault." I spoke

"She-she attacked me, she had a knife." Fear flashed in her eyes just as anger flashed in mine.

"Then she deserved it."

"No...No one deserves death." Her tone was now saddened.

"I know you have questions about your abilities-"

"I have questions about more than that. Why are you trying to help me? Why do you care? Who are you?"

(Sam)

As a reply he picked me up and ran into some building. We were in a room with-Caitlin and Cisco?

He put me down and looked at me. He then looked at Caitlin, right into her eyes.

"You sure?" She asked.

He nodded.

She hesitated, but nodded back.

He took a couple steps back and reached up and took his mask off.

My eyes went wide and I let out a small gasp. "Barry?" I breathed

"Hi."

"You're freaking Flash."

"Actually, I just go by Flash." He smiled.

"Oh, and I have fire, too. Not just ice."

"Fire and Ice..." Caitlin whispered.

I thought for a moment "I want to be a hero like you. I need to be that again. I-I thought I was done but being out there-running-That's just..." I took a deep breath "...It's not what Tommy would've wanted."

"Am I the only one that noticed the 'Again'?" Cisco asked

I hesitated.

"You clearly have the abilities for it," Caitlin spoke, taking the silent moment for her advantage.

"You'll need a name and a suit." Cisco added

"I have an idea for both." I took a step back.

"What?"

"Name," I sighed "The Dagger."

"I think that's already taken." Caitlin said

"Yeah, she's missing-presumed dead-disappeared the day of the Particle Accelerator."

"Which was the day you moved to town."

"She hasn't been seen since I came here to start a new life."

Barry stared at me with doubtful wide-eyes. "Wait-you're not saying...?"

I reached down into my right boot with my left and pulled out a dagger.

The dagger appeared to simply be a miniature sword. The handle was well worn, but looked brand-new. The symmetrical blade was carefully sharpened and cleaned.

Cisco took a step forward, his jaw practically hanging off of his head. "That's the blade. Anyone who's seen or heard of The Dagger knows about the blade."

"I don't." Caitlin stated.

"Well she always has it with her, but she never kills with it. Well, not anymore." Cisco said "She used to kill everyone with it."

I looked down, running my finger across the edge of the blade. "That's why I never use it anymore." I took a breath and slid it back into my boot. "So, I'm gonna give you my suit and you're gonna make it me-proof, is that alright?"

Giving a glance to my boot, where the dagger was peaking out, he agreed.

"So can someone take care of my shoulder?" I finally ask

-0-0-

**So...that happened.**

**The next like two chapters were fun to write. You'll love 'em. I promise! **

**REVIEWS!**

**Chyanne200: How am I doing now? I'll make sure her chair is awesome, though. I promise. **

**The Flash Addict: Yes, they are so cute and it's adorable. I'm having so much fun writing the adorable scenes. **

**OLCITY-Of-All-Kind-LOVER: Yessss! I have her past more involved in the next chapters. And, by the way, how'd you get into my WordPad and read this chapter? How did you perfectly call the next chapter? Seriously, how'd you do that?**

**TheWriter06 (Who reviewed to chaps, 3, 5, 6): **_Good story follow, _**Ohmygosh did you follow thanks. **_You're awesome._ **Ohmygosh thanks. **_"Or" stretching the 'o' "You could just let me sit on the darn table." hahahahhah I totally almost died. _**I loved writing that scene. Thanks for reviewing!**

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED! BYYEEEE!**


	8. Chapter 8: The Dagger Is Coming

**HIIII!**

**Shout-out to TheWriter06 for generally being an awesome reader/follower/reviewer. **

**And, by the way, flashbacks will be a normal thing for a while, but if you want a full-on prequel just tell me.**

**On to the chap!**

Chapter 8: The Dagger Is Coming

A couple days later, after my shoulder had healed.

"Ok, we're here to see what the extent of your abilities as of right now are." Dr. Wells told me

"This is basically a thermometer, you project your ice-or fire-on it and it measures how hot or cold it gets." Cisco explained, motioning to a large metal square shaped thing.

"What if I freeze or melt it?" I asked

"You won't. There may be a layer of ice on it, but no damage."

I took a deep breath and clenched my hands into fists. As I did this, I closed my eyes. I planted my feet into the ground and struck my left hand forward, sending an icy blast at the square-metal-thermometer thing. I closed my hand back and opened my eyes. "How'd I do?"

"-104°F." Caitlin responded

"Now onto the fire." I mumbled "Let me tell you that last time I did this one I set fire to a paper cup. Then several boxes"

I focused my attention onto the thermometer again, repeating the process, but with my right hand.

"1,708°F."

"By the way I feel like I'm about to pass out." I said.

"Well, that's expected. You're abilities should take a lot of your energy." Wells explained

"Hey, Barry? Can you take me home before I pass out?"

"Yup." He said

"Oh, and Cisco, you still need to drop by and get my suit."

Later that day...

I decided to chill for a while when I woke up from my three-hour nap.

Soon a knock sounded at my door.

I answered to see Cisco.

"Here for my suit?"

He nodded and entered. I went into my bedroom and returned with a box. Silently I gabbed a knife from my left boot and opened the box.

"How many knifes do you carry around with you?"

"I get asked that a lot."

I moved a blanket I had put there in case someone had opened it, and just below it sat a picture. A picture of-

"Who's that?" Cisco asked

"One of my last boyfriends and me. Before he, um, died." I reached out for it, before noticing the fact that where I had been holding the box was now covered in ice. "Can you, um, put that on my table? I don't-"

"It's alright." He replied, picking up the picture and put it on my table.

Taking a deep breath I went deeper into the box that I had promised myself I'd never open again. I moved over an arrow and a black leather jacket, and pulled out my suit.

I handed the neatly folded suit to Cisco and continued to search the box but nothing was all that appeared to be left. Knowing my own tricks, I flipped the entire box over and slid a box half of the other's size out. I carefully cut that one open and pulled out a black box.

I unlatched the black box and pulled six drawers out from two of the sides.

"Whoa." I heard Cisco say.

Inside the box was the rest of my knifes, all neatly arranged. Four of which were inside the lid.

Cisco couldn't have been more interested. He was about to reach out to the ones in the lid

"Don't touch my knifes. Especially those, they're soaked in poison."

-0-0-

The next day...

After Cisco giving me an excited call, I entered STAR Labs.

"So, how is it coming?" I asked, since he called about my suit.

"It's finished." He answered with an excited smile

He led me to a room with a metal armor stand with my suit on it. There were changes as to what it was before; A thin skin-tight black shiny leather suit going from my ankles to half an inch up my neck and a black mask of about the same material going from from the very top of my cheekbones to the very top of my head.

The mask stayed pretty much the same, But the suit had large changes; It still went from my neck to my ankles, but it now had a belt, the material changed, and there was now an emblem on the chest of it of a two daggers forming an 'x', one of them red and pointing to my left shoulder and one blue pointing to my right shoulder.

There was also now a belt with three holders on each side, and a leather gauntlet on its right hand which can hold a dagger on the inside of the arm.

"It's beautiful." I breathed.

-0-0-

The next day...

After requesting practice dummies, I stood there, simply staring at it. I reached behind me, where I had put and opened my case of daggers, and grabbed a dagger.

In a split second I flung it to the dummy and got it dead center.

"Aha! Bulls-eye!" I cheered.

I continued to practice, before pulling all of my daggers out of it and practicing my hand-to-hand combat.

I stepped up to it, taking formation. I closed my eyes and swung at the dummy's head.

-0-0-

_"Come on, live a little." Thea begged me, I'd be hanging out with her since I forced myself to go clubbing once and ran into her-quite literally. _

_"And how exactly?" I asked, putting my hands on my hips._

_"Ollie's best friend is throwing a party tonight." She said, she paused a moment after mentioning her brother, who was lost at sea, also quite literally. Him and his father's boat sank._

_"But I wasn't invited." _

_"I wasn't either and I'm coming." She replied "Be there at eight. Wear something nice; heels, knee-length dress, makeup."_

_"But-" _

_"You know what, come to my house at seven, I'll get you ready."_

_7pm..._

_"Put this on." She handed me a red dress similar to hers. _

_As soon as I had changed, she started on my firey hair, curling it and put it into a bun. She then forced me into putting red lipstick and eyeliner on. _

_"Alright, put those heels on and you're set." _

-0-0-

After about about an hour more minutes of practice I heard a voice come from behind me.

"You've been here for two hours."

I turned around to see Barry. "Have I?"

"I tried calling you." He took a couple steps forward "So did Iris. And Joe."

"Why?" I asked

"First, no one's seen you all day."

"Second?"

"They found Jenkins."

I sighed and walked over to the chair.

"I told them that you were in Starling." He said

I sat down and closed my eyes for a second, "I told myself I would never hurt anyone. I told myself I would never put that suit back on. I told myself I would never-" I stopped cold, realizing how I was going to end that sentence. "I have to talk to Iris." I said, jumping up.

-0-0-

_As soon as we had walked in, she saw a friend and walked off. I was alone. In a dress. At a party. _

_Not my usual night. _

_I saw food and headed that way. _

_"I don't remember inviting you." A male being said from behind me. I turned around and faced him. He had dark hair, and overall he was attractive, but he had a sort of rich-kid look._

_"I, um-Thea dragged me here." _

_"You're one of Thea's friends?"_

_"Yeah, but I'd rather be at home with some coffee. And jeans. And ignoring the fact that heels exist. Sorry I crashed your party."_

_"No, you coming makes me the one that feels bad, because I didn't invite the most gorgeous girl in the building."_

_Smooth. I thought_

_"Already flirting and you don't know my name." I stated with a smile _

_"Where are my manners? I'm Tommy."_

_"And I'm Samantha, but people tend to call me Sam."_

_"Can I call you Sammy?"_

_"Yeah, I guess."_

_"Well, Sammy, you'll have to excuse me for a moment. If Thea forced you to come, that means she's here." He was about to walk away, but turned back to me to say "I will be back."_

_And when he left my sight Thea entered it. "How much did he flirt?"_

_"I've had guys flirt more."_

_"What'd he say?" _

_"That he felt bad for not inviting the most gorgeous girl in the building."_

_"Huh." She replied, seeming to be in deep thought. _

_"What?"_

_"I've heard him say about every trick in the book to girls, but I've never heard him say that one. Actually, I've never heard him call anyone 'Gorgeous'." _

_"Probably a coincidence." _

**-0-0-**

**REVIEWS!**

**TheWriter06:**** It's on your bookmarks omg yay! I know, Sam just says the best things. Yes, I know. Tommy Merlyn! MUAHAHAHA! FEELS ARE COMING! And, by the way, Katana, is the thing crossovery with The Dagger. Katana is the other half of this account's story and it is the same universe so you should check it out :)**

**AvatarLinn:**** Ohmygosh a cookie? :3 Yay! (::) You can have one too. Thanks for reading :D **

**Chyanne200: You sensed right. How'd you sense it, anyways? Magic? Again, (Link in reply to TheWriter06's review) Katana is part of this universe so you should check it out! Thank you for reviewing! **

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED! BYYYEEEE!**


	9. Chapter 9: A Realization

**Hi.**

Chapter 9: A Realization

_One year and a half later...(In Flashback)_

_"Xavier?" I yelled, noticing the absence in the house. Me and him stayed at our parents' house because we had a family night like old times. I'd lived a happy life lately, though that would change greatly that moment. I had a boyfriend that I had been dating for a year and a half, and I had my family,of which I was close to._

_I made my way out of the hallway then into the kitchen to see raw pancake batter in a pan, but the heat only a centimeter from being turned on. I looked around to see Xavier's, my brother, pills open and on the floor. He takes them because of his anger problems. "Xavier?! This isn't funny." _

_I continued into the living-room and dropped to my knees, seeing two corpses, one near the door and the other closer to the other hallway in their house._

_I went to call the police to see that my phone was dead. I checked their pulses, and ran out of the house. This wasa the best way to get help; the house was near a traffic light and usually there was traffic. _

_Blood on my hands and tears in my eyes, I ran to the street. The street was jammed with cars so I went to the nearest car and knocked on the window._

_The window rolled down to reveal-_

_Tommy? _

_"Sammy?" He asked _

_"Call-Call the police, two bodies and one missing. I've estimated from the warmth of the bodies that the time of death was about two hours ago."_

_"Alright. I'll call the police. Go and sit on the porch, I'll be there in a second." _

_I nodded my head and did as I was told. I took a deep breath and attempted to hold myself together, barely achieving my goal. _

_Late that day..._

_(3rd Person) _

_"How's she doing?" Thea asked, she had just dropped by Tommy's house, of which Sam was staying at tonight-she didn't want to be alone. _

_Yet she sat on his couch, staring forward with a blank face. "She was a mess at the scene but she hasn't said a word-or shed a tear-since." Tommy replied with a sigh. He gave Sam a glance. "I remember losing my mom, but this is ten times worse than that." _

-0-0-

Current day...

I paced through the lab at STAR Labs, thoughts racing as I had a conversation with myself inside my head.

When did this happen, anyways? It might've just been an over time thing, right?

It couldn't have been a spontaneous thing. It doesn't just happen overnight. That's not how it works. I ran my hand through my hair.

I need to talk to Iris. I didn't yesterday, I just used that as an excuse to evacuate the room.

"What are you thinking about?" I heard a voice behind me say.

I jumped but relaxed when I saw that it was Cisco. "What?"

"You seem to be thinking pretty intensely."

"Oh. I'm just...thinking..."

"I was actually thinking more of 'stressing'."

"Right." I mumbled. "I'll come back and practice later, I just-I have to go."

-0-0-

I walked into Jitters and looked for Iris.

I found her and rushed to her.

"Want me to go on break?" She asked

"Yes. I want to talk to you about something."

Soon-

"So what's wrong?" She asked

"Wrong? I wouldn't say wrong. I'd say-"

"What's up?"

"Well, I realized something yesterday, and I guess I'm kind of freaking out but it also makes so much sense but I'm not ready for this yet."

"Ok, what happened?"

"I-" I sighed "I-"

"Hey," Barry's voice said suddenly. I looked over to see him walking up to us. "What's up?"

I cleared my throat. "I-um-Need to go practice...uh...piano." I stood up. I walked over and ordered a mocha to go, recieved my coffee, and left.

-0-0

_"Tommy?" Sam whispered _

_"Yeah?" He gently replied_

_"I don't have a family anymore."_

_He noticed the pain in her voice "You've got me." He reached his hand out and held hers _

_"But what if I lose you too?" This time she had tears covering her eyes. "I don't want to lose you, Tommy."_

_"You won't, Sammy. I promise you, you will never lose me." He reached an arm out and leaned her into his chest where she finally broke into sobbing. _

-0-0-

A week later...

"What about I just move in?" Sam suggested, she had spent most nights at Tommy's, due to the fact she didn't want to be alone. She had started to be more herself, but only subtly and randomly.

He looked away from the TV and looked at her with a confused look, because of her random proposal. "That would be amazing." He whispered, kissing the top of her head.

"Hey Tommy?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you, you know that, right?"

"Yeah, I do. I love you too, Sammy." He replied, giving me a kiss.

"So, you do the work with moving me in, while I drink coffee, right?"

"Of course."

-0-0-

Present Day...

I pulled five daggers out of the dummy, and put them in their places in the dagger box.

"Who was Tommy?" I heard a voice say from behind me. I turned around to see Caitlin

"I don't think anyone has ever just said 'hi'."

"I had a Fiance once, Ronnie. He died the day of the particle accelerator."

"Tommy-if he lived we would've been engaged now. He's the reason I moved here. Because he died. In some ways, I guess that's good. But, I miss him." I sighed "Literally all I have is Barry, West, and Iris."

I heard someones entry to the room. I looked over to see Barry.

"Am I intruding?" He asked

"No." Caitlin replied "I was just leaving. " And with that she left.

"So, uh, what brings you here, Barry?"

"Everyone is saying you've been acting weird today."

"Is that you implying a question?"

"Yes, I think."

"Well, I just realized something yesterday."

He looked over at me and we met eyes for a moment. "What did you realize?"

I looked away from him and took a deep breath, trying to word the sentence correctly in my head. "That I'm getting over my boyfriend from Starling; Tommy. And that I have feelings for someone else."

"Whoever this new guy is," He replied "He's lucky."

"Yeah, I guess."

all I have is Barry, West, and Iris."

I heard someones entry to the room. I looked over to see Barry.

"Am I intruding?" He asked,

"No." Caitlin replied "I was just leaving. " And with that she left.

"So, uh, what brings you here, Barry?"

"Everyone is saying you've been acting weird today."

"Is that you implying a question?"

"Yes, I think."

"Well, I just realized something yesterday."

He looked over at me and we met eyes for a moment. "What did you realize?"

I looked away from him and took a deep breath, trying to word the sentence correctly in my head. "That I'm getting over my boyfriend from Starling; Tommy. And that I have feelings for someone else."

"Whoever this new guy is," He replied "He's lucky."

"Yeah, I guess."

-0-0-

**chyanne200****: Yay! Also yay!**

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED! BYYYYYEEEEE!**


	10. Chapter 10: 45-3 Seconds

**Short chapter, I know, but I haven't updated in a while.**

**I've been hardcore focused on my other fanfic, because I'm ending it soon.**

**Friendly reminder that I named the Sam/Barry ship 'Sammy'.**

Chapter 10: 45.3 Seconds

_Six months later Tommy got a call, he seemed shocked and unbelieving to the news he received; Oliver Queen is alive. Sam and Tommy soon headed to the Queen house to have dinner._

_"What did I tell you? Yachts suck." Tommy said, entering the Queen residence._

_"Tommy Merlyn." He whispered, giving Tommy a hug _

_"I missed you, buddy." They stopped hugging. "And there's someone in the car I want you to meet." He exited and came back with Sam, the still slightly damaged redhead with icy blue eyes. "Sammy, this is Oliver, or Ollie. And Ollie, this is Samantha, my girlfriend."_

_"People call me Sam. And I will most definately call you Ol, because the name Ollie sounds stupid." Sam looked over to see Tommy looking very amused._

_"She likes to leave an impression." Tommy said, putting an arm around Sam._

_"I'm standing right here, Tommy."_

_"I know." He then kissed her on the cheek. _

_Thea then walked in "Dinners ready." _

_They soon sat in the dining room, Sam sitting between Tommy and Oliver. _

_"Ok. What else did you miss? Super bowl winners... Giants, Steelers, Saints, Packers, Giants again. A black president, that's new. Oh, and 'Lost,' they were all dead...I think. " Tommy went on_

_"Yeah, they're dead." Sam agreed_

_"What was it like there?" Thea finally asked the question we had all been asking ourselves._

_There was a silence, before he had replied. "Cold." _

_"Tomorrow, you and me, we're doing the city. You've got a lot to catch up on." Tommy suggested_

_"I'm a plus one, and you are not leaving my sight." Sam said sort of protectively._

_"What do you think I'm gonna do?" _

_"You alone in the city? What won't you do?" _

_Oliver somewhat cleared his throat. "Good. Then I was hoping to swing by the office." _

_"Well, there's plenty of time for all that. Queen Consolidated isn't going anywhere." Walter replied_

_The maid came and put a bowl on the table. She then lost her balance, but Oliver cought her._

_"Oh, I am so sorry, Mr. Oliver." She apologized._

_Oliver replied in Russian and Sam made out the words to be "It's no worry."_

_"Dude, you speak Russian?" Tommy said in a shocked tone._

_"I didn't realize you took Russian at college, Oliver." _

_"I didn't realize that Tommy could be that committed to a relationship." He replied_

_"Yeah, how long have you guys been dating?" Thea asked _

_"About two years now." Sam replied, taking Tommy's hand._

_"She moved in about six months ago." Tommy added._

_Afterwards, a small argument had gone on and Oliver had asked himself to be excused._

_-0-0- _

_We had soon got home and Sam changed out of that stupid dress and heels. _

_Tommy put his hands on her hips and spoke, "So, what do you think of Oliver?" _

_"I don't know...he's still getting used to people so it's a little early to tell what I think of him." _

_"What did you think of not wearing your old jeans for about the first time since we started dating?"_

_"Gosh, I hated it." She replied. "I'm going to tell you that I'm going to bed, though I'm really gonna be watching TV until 1 in the morning." _

_"Alright, have fun." He kissed her and she retired to bed. _

-0-0-

Wells was trying to test the speed of Barry's mind by making him multitask. Caitlin was playing Operation with him, Cisco was on Ping-Pong, and Wells was playing chess.

"This isn't even remotely anatomically correct." Caitlin complained.

"That's not the point, Dr. Snow." Barry commented, zooming over to Caitlin.

"Then what is the point?"

"To have fun." Barry replied, now playing ping-pong with Cisco.

"And to continue your ongoing training by testing the speed of your mind by pushing your ability to multitask." Wells added, playing chess in the other room.

"Come on, Cisco. Just lose already, I'm bored." I shouted, sitting on a spin chair at the other side of the room.

"Not a chance." He replied. Barry then launched the ball past him.

"Not a chance." I quoted "Loooseerrrr!"

"Checkmate." Wells suddenly said

"Wait, checkmate?" Barry ran to the chess board.

"Checkmate."

"I guess we still have a few things left to learn, don't we, Mr. Allen?"

A beeping then went off.

"Cisco! Is there stuff?" I asked excitedly.

"Armed robbery at 4th and Collins." He said, quite loudly.

"Ugh, robbery. I don't want to suit up. I stink at robberies."

"Actually wouldn't have time to suit up." Commented Caitlin.

"Actually, I can suit up in about 45.3 seconds." I rolled over next to her. "I have plenty time. Ha! In yo' face!"

"For the record, I crushed it in operation and ping pong." Barry finally said, running off to stop the robbers.

I heard a buzzer go off next to me. "It's not as easy as it looks." Caitlin defended.

I took the tweezers from her and quickly took four things out of various places of the game. "I would use sarcasm, but I don't want to embarrass you."

We soon stood in wait for "The Streak" to say something

"Where's the nearest hospital?" He asked

"St. Andrews Seven blocks north, two east." Caitlin replied

"Call the ER, tell them they have an incoming GSW."

-0-0-

After getting a call from West about the robbery, I arrived.

I ran into Barry on my way to West.

"Sorry, captain. I was at the hospital- visiting a friend." Barry lied

"And I simply did not want to put my shoes back on." I said in honesty.

"There's nothing missing. It looks like someone interrupted a robbery." West said, getting back on track.

"Guard says there was three of them." The captain added.

"Actually, there was four." Barry said. He then realized his mistake."I mean, that's how many I would bring if I were doing a robbery of this nature." He again realized, not the brightest thing to say "That's definitely a four guy truck. A driver, two more to cover the guards, and Somebody used liquid nitrogen to crack open this door, so four bad guys."

"Thank you, Mr. Allen, for your brilliant insight." The captain replied, quite sarcastically.

He walked away

"For somebody so fast, you're a little slow on the improvising." I commented. Barry had told me that West had known, and if Barry trusted West with his secret, I was trusting him with mine. West looked at me weirdly "Yes, I know about his secret. And, uh, there's a thing I need to show you later."

"Right. Did you see anything that could help us catch these guys?"

"Yeah, one of them lost his mask. I saw his face." Barry said with excitement.

Ah, another one of these weird 'Unexplainable' cases. Should be interesting.

-0-0-

**REVIEWS**

**Guest:**** I DID, THANKS FOR REVIEWING!**

**FlashPheonix1345 (Reviewed to chapter 3):**** I loved your review! Shhhh...Spoilers...! Thanks for reading!**

**Animagirl:**** Aww, I should've done that. Thanks for reviewing!**

**WinterRain36:**** That is an AMAZING idea! I'll do that when she battles more!**

**Princessalexandra0201:**** I've been reading your reviews on Katana and I was glad to see this one on Dagger! I can't wait to write the crossover! Thanks for reading!**

**Chyanne200****: YAAAAAAAAAY!**

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED! BYYYEEEEEEE!**


	11. Chapter 11: A Wild Felicity

**HIIII!**

**HOPE YOU ENJOOYYYYYY!**

Chapter 11: A Wild Felicity

"So look through these mug shots of Central City's most wanted, and see if you can find our guy." West stated, handing Barry a binder of the most wanted people.

Barry speedily flipped through it at top speed and stopped suddenly "That's him."

"Leonard Snart." West mumbled

"Leonard? That's almost as bad as Bartholomew."

"Or Xavier." I said, before bursting into laughter. I sighed "Xavier is the name of my currently missing older brother who is wanted for murder." I looked over at them, expecting weird looks, but what I had received was two highly amused faced. "Oh, did I do the rambley thing again?"

"Snart's father was a cop." Barry said after nodding, getting back on track.

"Was a bad cop. Took his anger out on his kids until he went to prison." West explained

"Snart's dad's in prison too? We should start a club."

"Oo, I can join it too." I said excitedly "My dad went to prison once. Though he told me not to talk about it to anyone about it."

"Plus, that was before The Streak was around."

"Did you just refer to yourself in the third person?"

"I referred to The Streak, which I'm pretty sure I can top. I've been thinking of a new name. What do you think about The Fla-"

"Coffee break." Iris' voice suddenly came

"Oh, my coffee." I cheered, grabbing the coffee Iris pointed me to.

"Thought I would bring Central City's finest java over to Central City's finest."

"Thanks." Barry said, taking his.

"I'm off caffeine." West declined. We split off away from west heading to the Lab and talking.

"Sam, what do you say?"

"'Sorry I publicly embarrassed you'?" I joked. When Barry had looked at me expectantly I finally sighed "Thank you Iris."

"You're welcome." She replied with a grin "My dad's been mad at me every since I told him about me and Eddie."

"No, you mean he's mad at you because you didn't tell him."

"Uh, first, that sounds like you're taking his side, and second, do you know how he does this whole, 'I'm not talking to you, but I have a whole bag full of judgmental looks I'm gonna try out on you later'?"

"Yeah, I've been on the receiving end of those a few times." Barry agreed. I looked over at him, wondering why he had been on the receiving end of them. All stuff to pry out of him.

"Me too. But I really shouldn't have taken my shoes off that one time..."

Barry and Iris looked over to me.

"He told me not to talk about it." I simply replied.

"Speaking of communications, or lack thereof, after all of these journalism classes, I got an idea." She excitedly started

"Huh?" Me and Barry replied, waiting for an explanation

"I started a blog." She said finally

"All right, what's it about? Your brownie obsession? 'Cause, you know, you probably shouldn't broadcast that." Barry put his hand up, palm facing me. I high fived him

"No, something important."

"Like the fact that I have a real obsession with coffee and I'm even started worrieing myself?"

"Something that Central City needs to know about," She said "The Streak. He's out there, guys. Rumor has it, he stopped an armed car robbery earlier." She then made a pleading look "I was hoping that I could take a look at the file."

"I'm not at liberty to discuss an ongoing police investigation with you."

"Since when, Mr. Blabbermouth?" She crossed her arms "And don't even speak, Sam. You could ramble yourself into a grave."

I closed my mouth of which I opened to speak and crossed my arms.

"Take it from someone who's been investigating the impossible since they were 11. Blogging about this is only gonna bring the crazies to your front door."

"My blog is anonymous." She defended.

"All right, well, anonymous or not, it's not safe. You never know what kind of weirdos are out there trolling on the internet." Barry continued.

"I can vouch for that." A voice said, once we got to the lab. No...it can't be... "The internet is full of weirdos and nerd rage. Lots and lots of nerd rage."

**A wild Felicity has appeared!**

Barry chuckled and said "Hi."

"One more thing..." Felicity said "What did you say to Sam to make her pout?"

**Felicity uses 'Tease Sam'. It's****_ very effective!_**

I laughed and hugged her. While we were hugging I whispered in her ear, "Tell Oliver he still owes me ten dollars. And tell Dig I miss him." Once I released her she nodded

"Felicity Smoak." She said

"Iris West." Iris said

"Barry Allen." Barry added "But you all already knew that."

"Sam Kelles!" I cheered "I'm sorry, you all said your name and I felt awkward having been the only one who didn't say their name."

"Felicity is The girl that you met in Starling City, the computerer, right? You two worked on one of Barry's unexplainable cases." Iris said, ignoring my small ramble.

"Which, long story short, was definitely explainable."

"So the lightning came through here?" She asked, pointing up to the ceiling.

"Yeah."

-0-0-

"Iris seems very nice. And really pretty. Like, super pretty. Congratulations." Felicity said. We now, as a trio walked down a sidewalk of sorts.

"Well, Iris isn't my girlfriend. She's just a friend..." Barry replied "Who actually has a boyfriend."

"Oh, that's Interesting, I guess."

It was quiet for a moment, "What are you really doing here?" Both me and Barry questioned at the same time. I stuck my hand out and he high fived me.

"I mean, it's good to see you, but do you and Oliver need something, or-"

"No, no, I came because I wanted to see Barry. How was I supposed to know you two know each-other?" She asked "I heard you were out of the coma. Didn't call, didn't write, didn't race over."

"Oliver told you?" Barry asked

"You know Ol...iver?" I asked back "And before you ask, I know too, it's complicated. Stay at my place tonight and I'll explain everything."

"Aright." She replied "I want to see it. And by it-" She said

"Don't even, Felicity." I cut her off "He knows you meant his speed."

She cleared her throat. "Okay."

"Okay, you see that building?" He asked, putting a hand on her shoulder and pointed at a tall building

"Uh-huh." She replied

"Keep your eyes on it."

He zoomed away and came back in about 20 seconds

Felicity gasped "You took a picture of me? From the top of that building?"

"Yeah. Don't instagram that." He joked

"Ugh. I think I blinked." I complained "Barry, your shoes are smoking again."

"That-that's fine." He said, taking his shoes off. "It happens sometimes. It's why I have a friction-proof suit."

"Come on, Barry, my suit is sooo much better than yours." I basically bragged

"Where did you get them?"

"We'll show you." We replied at the same time.

"Do you guys talk at the same time a lot?"

"Yes." We replied at the same time.

"It worked!" I cheered, high fiving Barry.

-0-0-

Me, Barry, and Felicity walked into the lab,

"...And this is where my team monitors the police bands for criminal activity. We can track anything that's happening in the city. Check this out. We've got our own satellite."

"I know." Felicity said "I've hacked into it from time to time."

"Rude." Me and Cisco commented.

"It is, of course, so wonderful to see you again, Felicity. I'm just wondering how much of our operation she needs to know about." Caitlin commented

"I'm really good at keeping secrets." She said in reply.

"I can agree, if she wasn't you guys probably wouldn't talk to me."

"Felicity works with The Arrow." Barry said, trying to avoid the confusion to what I just said.

"Sweet!" Cisco commented. "Now it's all making sense. You know who The Arrow is. Wait, do you know who The Arrow is?" He asked me and Barry.

"Um, Cisco, I worked with him for like, two years." I said

Barry shook his head 'no' in a way that said 'Yeah, I TOTALLY do, lawls'

"Let's just say that my team has a similar set up, but with more pointy objects." Felicity explained

"Welcome, ." A voice suddenly said

"Whoa, Dr. Wells, that was dramatic!" I laughed

" ? The Dr. Wells?" Felicity said in awe

"Please, call me Harrison, Felicity." He said

"Oh, you know who I am?"

"Ranked second in the national informative technology competition at age 19, graduated M.I.T. With masters degree in cyber security and computer sciences. I know who you are." He said, rolling forward "I keep an eye out for promising talent in scientific fields. It's what brought me Cisco, Caitlin," He paused, "...Sierra... I foresaw great things from you."

At the mention of the name 'Sierra' I saw Cisco and Caitlin react sadly, though Cisco seemed a bit more awkward than Caitlin.

"Speaking of great things, want to see something cool?" Barry intruded

We went to Barrys 'treadmill' and watched him run, Cisco and Caitlin sitting, me and Felicity standing, and Wells a bit off to the side.

"How fast can he run?" Felicity asked.

"He hasn't reached his top speed yet, theoretically speaking." Wells replied

"So is he really okay?"

"His heart rate is within normal range for him."

"No, I mean, the lightning bolt changed him."

"Do any of you really know how much?"

"We know a fair amount." Cisco said. And the thing is, I don't think any of us really do know.

"If everything about him is sped up, is he going to age faster? What would happen if he ran too fast? I mean, would he just be running, and then, poof, he's dust in a red costume?"

"Everything we do here at S.T.A.R. Labs is to protect Barry Allen." Wells said with a nice tone. "Trust us, Felicity, he is in very good hands here."

Huh, I thought, Sounds like something a bad guy would say.

"Want to see how fast I can run backwards?" Barry suddenly shouted, catching all of our attention. He then flung backwards into the wall.

"Don't worry. He heals quickly too." Caitlin said with a sigh.

As soon as we sorted out the Barry situation and made sure he was alright, I grabbed Felicity's hands. "I want to show you something."

As we all walked to the thermometer, I spoke.

"You see, Felicity, Barry wasn't the only one affected..."

"What, you got powers too?"

I simply grinned.

I walked into the smallish room with the square thermometer in it, and took a breath.

I stood in formation, closed my eyes and fung my right hand forward, creating a firey blast. I switched to left and created an icy blast. After I was done, I turned around and went into a mini-fridge and drank an energy drink as fast as I could.

"I'm gonna crash from that sooo hard."

-0-0-

When we finished up with that we headed to Jitters. As we were walking to Jitters, we talked.

"Oh, and Barry," I said "You haven't talked to the Captain about my chair yet."

"Oh, that's right. I was going to do that today."

"If you don't, Barry, I swear-"

"You'll set me on fire?" He cut me off

"No, I'll throw a dagger, pluralize you, then I'll stab you where no important organs are and let you bleed out slowly on the floor."

"Ok, I'll do it tomorrow, I swear."

"Pinky promise?" I asked

"Alright fine," He did the pinky swear thing with me.

"Good." I grinned "Or you will face the consequences."

We walked into Jitters,

"Hey, you three!" Iris said with a cheerful tone.

"Hey." Barry said

"Has Barry been showing you some of the sights in Central City?" Iris asked Felicity

"Yes, I have seen some pretty amazing things." She replied with a smile.

"Really? Well, if you've got some time, maybe we can show you some of Central City's night life."

"Oh, no. I get plenty of night life in Starling City." She declined

"Oh, this is something that I don't think that you're gonna want to miss." Iris picked up a card "Trivia night at Jitters."

"Eddie's not really excited about it, I admit. But it could be our night, guys."

Barry took the card "Our night to win $75 worth of cappuccinos."

"Uh, yum." Felicity took it from her.

"Oh-my-gosh, Barry, Felicity! Can we, can we, can we, can we!" I said, speaking way faster than usual. "Pleeeeaaaassse!"

"You know what, I'm gonna go call work, check in, make sure everything's okay. I'll be back in a second." Before she walked away, Barry turned to me,

"Oh, Sammy, can you order us some coffee?"

"I'll take a regular." Felicity said.

When Felicity came back she immediately walked over to me, who was waiting for the coffee.

"You let him call you 'Sammy'."

"Well, yeah." I replied, sort of awkwardly.

"Oh my gosh!" She said, eyes widening. Her voice turned into a whisper and she looked around "You like him don't you?'

I tucked some hair behind my ear and replied "No."

"I knew it!"

-0-0-

Fast forward through a lot of denying and most of the day, trivia night started.

Me and Felicity walked in, her wearing a dress and me wearing a dressy shirt and skinny jeans.

"I totally overdressed for trivia night."

"No, you look amazing." Barry looked over at me "Both of you."

"Yeah, you do." Iris agreed.

I looked off, not paying attention to what was going on.

"E=mc hammer. That's funny." Felicity said

"Cheesy." I suddenly said, recognizing the face right across the room.

"I wouldn't say it's cheesy."

"No, Felicity." I said. "Cheesy! Cheesy!"

"Repeating the word does not help."

"Sebastian freaking Mathews is right over there!" I grinned

"Who's that?"

"I've known him since 5th grade, Felicity!"

"Then go talk to him."

I stood up then practically ran to the other side of the room, like a kid that sees a bowl of free candy.

I stopped short right in front of him. "Cheesy!" He turned around and saw me,

"Sammy!" He said, hugging me.

"Come on, Sebastian. I haven't seen you in years. You can do much better than a hug."

"Alright." He agreed, grabbing my hips and kissing me. "Better?"

"Are you doing the trivia?"

"Yeah,"

"Do you have a partner?"

"No."

"I'll be your partner, you can sit with me and my friends." I dragged him over to our table. "This is Barry, this is Iris, this is Felicity, and this is Eddie, I don't really talk to him that much but he's Iris' boyfriend so I have to pretend I like him all the time. Guys, this is Sebastian."

"And I assume that Barry and Felicity are dating?"

They both denied it.

"So you're single?" Sebastian asked with a smile.

"Ok, Jack Harkness, get a chair."

He laughed and did as I told.

Why are people I know just appearing in town?

-0-0-

**REVIEWS!**

**Chyanne200:**** I'm gonna start grading your reviews by number, too. This one is definitely a 9****_3_****. Thanks for reviewing!**

**WinterRain36:**** Oh my gosh yes! You're amazing! Thanks for the idea!**

**OLCITY-of-All-Kind-LOVER:**** I do, too! Thanks for reviewing!**

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED! BYYYYYYEEEEEE!**


	12. Chapter 12: Skates

**Hey, guys! sorry for never, ever posting, I finished school crazy late so I had no time to write. I will be posting another chapter (That is mostly a crossover with Katana) Wednesday, too! **

**So, just in case you don't remember, last chapter Felicity appeared in the Lab and Sebastian appeared in Jitters, this takes place literally right after the last chapter! Enjoy!**

Chapter 12: Skates

_Walking home, I see a green figure walking in the shadows, knowing who it is I decide to take action. I want to be a vigilante._

_He needs to notice me. _

_I nervously step onto the road. He'll save me, right? The car approaches, vigilante nowhere in sight. _

_The split second before it hits me, I get pushed out of the way. _

_Before I can catch the vigilante again to speak, he disappears. I step onto the road again. _

_I feel something grab me and before I know it, I'm on a roof. Standing several feet from the hooded man._

_"Do you have a death wish?" The obviously disguised voice says _

_"No. I want to talk to you." _

_"Why?" He said, the tiniest bit of curiosity highlighting his voice. _

_"I want to be a vigilante. I want to use daggers." I stated, crossing my arms. _

_"No." He simply said. _

_"Is that the game you want to play? I know who you are." I took a step forward. "From what I've seen of you, I know exactly who you are. I barely saw your face when you grabbed me the first time and the voice disguise does nothing against me." _

_"Then who am I?" _

_"You are Oliver Queen. And you will teach me how to be a vigilante. You should've been taught how to throw things on the island, yes? Teach me the basics and I'll work day and night to prefect my throwing and knife skills with up close combat. How'd I do?" _

_"You're right. About all of it." He reached up and took his hood off. "This time tomorrow, come to my house, I'll take you to train."_

_"Good. Now get me off of this building." _

-0-0-

"Three is Erdel, and four is Pasteur." I stated.

"Who woulda' thought you're one of the nerds." Sebastian replied.

"Here let me see..." I looked at the choices and slots. "Given we've got two set in stone already we have pretty much a 50/50 chance..."

"Actually, I think 5 is this one." He said.

"And the points go to..." The guy cut off "Actually, this is a tie between E=mc Hammer and Cap. Harkness. We'll need a bonus question!"

"Oo, yay! Bonus question!" I cheered.

"Which flower is related to the onion?"

"It's the Lily!"

"And Cap. Harkness is correct! Points go to them!"

I pointed and laughed at Barry. "Na na na na na!"

"So, Felicity, what do you do?" Iris asked "And you, Sebastian?"

"I work in computer sciences, at Queen Consolidated." Felicity replied

"I'm between two jobs, I recently left the FBI, and I'm starting a job tomorrow at the Police station-I'll be working with Detective West and you." He gestured to Eddie.

"I'll get us some more drinks." Eddie said

"I'll come with." Sebastian

"And I had too many of those first ones, so I will be right back." Felicity said.

"What?" Barry asked, seeing Iris looking at us weird.

"Dude!"

"Dude?" He mimicked

"Are you still gonna tell me that she's not into you? Look at that dress. And you, Sebastian, is no one going to talk about the fact that you literally kissed."

"Last I saw him we were dating. Kind of. We were half dating and last I saw him we kinda broke up bit still."

"Felicity is smart, nice, and pretty. And Sebastian, might not be that smart but he's hot and funny." She paused "And Barry, most importantly," She stopped for a moment and looked at me. "She is the first girl at I have seen you with that really understands and appreciates you for the amazing person that I am always telling you that you are. They're perfect for you guys, so what are you waiting for?"

-0-0-

I stood in an abandoned building with computers and a good setup for a base inside. Oliver set up several thick papers against a cardboard wall he set up against the actual wall. The papers had a drawing of a plain male body, showing where each organ was. The papers were also the size of an average male, too.

All night until late he had me throw knifes. He did it until my arms got too tired to throw any more.

"Will I be doing that tomorrow?" I ask, him walking me home.

"No, I was simply seeing how good you are. You won't be throwing any knifes for the next three days."

I sighed, making a frustrated sound.

"Don't worry, Sam. You're a natural with daggers." There was a pause "Why did you choose daggers?"

"My parents were killed with a dagger. It was found, um, he put it in my side-table."

"You didn't tell me your parents were killed."

"I don't like talking about it. You can ask, um, you can ask Tommy."

"You really love him don't you?"

It was an odd thing for him to say, but I replied anyways. "Of course I do. With all my heart."

"Good. He really needs a girl like you. He really deserves a girl like you."

"What exactly is a girl like me?"

"Funny, stubborn when she needs to be, determined, sensitive, caring," He paused "Beautiful."

I don't know why, but I blushed. "Has he told you how we met?"

"No."

"Well..."

-0-0-

A buzzer went off-for E=mc Hammer.

"I'm sorry. I thought I knew it, and I got excited, and I just hit it." Eddie apologized

"No, I mean, maybe they'll get it wrong too." Iris said.

"Oh, don't worry, Eddie. I can't get this one right, either." I paused "I, um-I've never seen any one of those movies."

"Really?" Barry said "Don't tell Cisco."

Eddies phone beeped. "Someone spotted Snart."

Me, Barry, and Felicity instantly got up and out of Iris' earshot

"We gotta go." Barry said

"I'll cover for you." Felicity replied

"All right, what are you gonna say?"

"I usually tell people Oliver's at a night club with a girl or nursing a hangover."

"None of which will work for us."

"Say that I wanted to go home to get something and I didn't want to go alone." I suggested

"That works." Felicity said "Go."

Barry picked me up and ran off.

We soon got there, just in time for Barry to take an ice blow for West.

I heard West ask if Barry was ok, and he gave a reply saying that it burned.

I sighed of relief, knowing both of them were ok.

"Streak!" I yelled from behind Ice-guy. "Get the people out! As for me," I grinned. "I'm fighting fire with fire."

"And who are you?" Ice guy asked.

"I'm The Dagger, and I'm back." I walked directly in front of him. I laughed.

"What's so funny, Dagger?"

"Oh, it's just...you need a gun." I shot my left hand forward, hitting him on the leg with an ice blast.

That must have made him angry, because the next time he shot, it was at the only person Barry hadn't gotten out yet.

It hit the guy and me and Barry rushed over to him.

The guy was frozen on the ground.

I gasped in shock seeing a flashback in my head; The next thing I knew she was lying on the cold ground, half-frozen.

-0-0-

_Weeks passed, long weeks filled with practice and hard work._

_Oliver even started teaching me how to use a bow and arrow, just in case._

_I had a goal. I needed that goal. If I didn't have it, I'd be hanging onto a mere string. _

_"Sam," Oliver said, walking into the vigilante cave. I turned around and threw a dagger. He caught it. _

_"Oh, gosh, Ol," I said, putting the remaining dagger in my hand down. "I'm so sorry."_

_"It's ok." He took a couple steps forward, handing me the dagger. "Anyways, you're going out in the field tonight."_

_"Wait, what?"_

_"You're going into the field tonight."_

_"Yes!" I cheered, running over to Oliver and hugging him. "Thank you." _

-0-0-

At the lab...

Caitlin was looking at the blast of ice that hit Barry.

"It's still numb." He said

"It's presenting itself like third degree frostbite." Caitlin said

"I thought he had hyper healing." Felicity stated

"It's been slowed. If your cells weren't regenerating at the rate they are, your blood vessels would have frozen solid and the nerve damage would have been permanent. You're lucky to be alive." Caitlin explained

"Snart wasn't another meta-human. He has some kind of gun." Barry said.

"It's cute how some people need ice guns." I said with a smile.

"Anyways, it slowed me down-Enough that I wasn't in time to save someone."

I got a flashback to the frozen body, which led to yet another flashback to the woman I froze. The voices sort of drowned out. Flashbacks led to other flashbacks and soonI heard a heard a sort of argument.

"I mean, what if you turned out to be some psycho, like Mardon or Nimbus?" Cisco said

"But I didn't. Did I?" Barry said in defense.

"We built the entire structure you're standing in to do good, and it blew up. In the wake of that, you can understand why Cisco would want to be prepared for the worst." Caitlin stepped in

"I can understand that, but what I can't understand is why you didn't tell me what you did. I mean, after all we've been through, I thought you trusted me. I thought we were friends." Barry said

"We are, Barry."

"I mean, if you would have just told me, I could have been prepared. But instead, someone died tonight."

"And I have to live with that."

"No, Cisco. We all do."Barry then left

"Hey, Cisco, I know this is an odd time, but I need you to make me a pair of boots. I have an idea..."

-0-0-

"Come on, Sammy." Sebastian begged, chasing after me, who was walking to Jitters. "Let me take you to dinner."

"Alright. Fine. If you tell me why you're here."

"To work. I told you, I got a job here."

I stopped and looked at him. "Sebastian, no one just randomly quits the FBI to work at a random city. If you wanted to be a useful cop, work with Detective Lance in Starling."

"Alright, fine. I moved here because-" He paused "Because...You were here. I missed you."

"Sebastian you don't move somewhere because you miss someone!" I yelled "Come on you had a wife. You had a job in the FBI."

"Well Lia died." He sighed "And-Well-You know how I feel."

"No. Sorry, I don't. You don't know how I felt either. How I still feel. How I haven't stopped feeling. Sebastian , when Tommy died-" I paused "When he died we were broken up. When he died he preposed to me." A tear fell from my eye. "And I don't trust you much anymore because when I needed you the most what did you do? You entered the FBI and left me. Do you want to know what I did to myself when you abandoned me?"

"Sammy, I'm-"

"Don't call me Sammy anymore. You need to earn the right."

And with that I walked away.

-0-0-

Four flashback months later...

I was laying against Tommy on the couch as we watched some TV.

"Tommy, will you promise me that if I ever die not to do anything horrible to yourself. If I ever die, please just don't cry."

"Alright. Why the sudden talk about death?"

"I don't know, it's just-" I sighed "I don't want to lose you like I've lost everyone else."

"You'll never lose me, Sammy. I promise."

"Are you sure?"

"Completely."

"I love you, Tommy. Don't ever leave me."

"I won't."

-0-0-

We were sitting in the lab, Barry staring at screen, me blankly staring at the wall.

"I figured out a way to track Captain Cold." Cisco said

"You gotta stop naming these guys." Caitlin said with a sigh

"Correction, you gotta stop naming these guys without Sam." Felicty said. "Sam!" She yelled, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Oh, hey guys." I said, coming back to reality.

"Barry, listen to him." Wells said

"How?" Barry asked

"The cold gun is powered by an engine control unit, a microcomputer that regulates air-to-fuel ratios so the sub-cooled fluid in the chambers don't overflow and-"

"Explod-" Felicity finished

"Boom!" I cheered

"Sam," Felicity said

"Sorry."

"This E.C.U. was receiving updates wirelessly from my tablet. If I boost the signal using Central City's network and send a false update, we'll get a ping back, and then-" Cisco continued

"-We can locate Snart." Wells finished

"How long will it take?" Me and Barry asked

"First I have to hack into the City's network, so I don't know, 30 minutes, maybe?" Cisco replied

"I can do it in less than one. When it comes to hacking, I'm the fastest woman alive." Felicity said, walking over to a laptop on a table. She was typing for moments before speaking again. "All right, I'm in."

"All right, I'm sending the updates. We're connected." Cisco said, doing his own computer-y stuff.

"Network is triangulating the location."

"We got him." Caitlin spoke "He's heading west on Nelson toward the train station."

"If he's leaving, it appears Mr. Snart may have gotten what he came for." Wells stated

Me and Barry locked eyes for a second and I stood up."Oh, and Sam, I finished those boots you wanted. Exactly how you wanted them." Cisco said as I walked out. Me and Barry got suited up, him only taking a literal second.

We walked back into the main lab, me slipping my gauntlet onto my right hand.

"Ok, Barry, you've got this, right?" I said

"If you're staying why did you suit up?" He replied

"Trust me, Barry. I know what I'm doing."

And with no other words he left.

"You should go after Barry." Felicity said to Cisco

"You heard him, Felicity. He wants to do this alone."

"Of course, he said that. He's hurt. You're his team and his friends." She stood up and walked in front of Cisco and Caitlin. "If I had a nickel for every time The Arrow told me to back off, I would be as rich as Oliver Queen, who I mention because he's the richest person I know...or used to be." She sighed "The point is, you have your partner's back no matter what."

"I have something that might help." He replied with a smile.

We were soon heading to the way of transportation.

"Sam, come on." Felicity said.

"You guys go ahead. I got my own way there." I jumped and skate blades came out of my boots. I grinned as I made an ice patch to stand on for a moment and took off, making an ice road of sorts as I went. It only took me a minute or two to get there and I arrived but a minute before Cisco, Caitlin, and Felicity. I looked behind me, seeing a long ice trail.

"That'll melt before morning, right?" I mumbled to myself.

"...It's been educational." Snart finished

"Drop it." Cisco said from behind Snart. He had a "Prototype Cold Gun" pointed at Snart, while I had a dagger in one hand and my left hand pointed at Snart."This is a prototype cold gun, four times the size, four times the power."

"I was wondering who you were talking to."

"Hey, unless you want a taste of your own medicine, I'd back the heck up."

"Your hands are shaking. Both of you. You've never killed anyone and you don't anymore."

"There's a first time for everything, Captain Cold." Cisco said

"Even if it's the first time I've killed in a long time." I added.

"I will shoot you."

"You win, kid. I'll see you around." Cap. Cold said

"Hey, leave the diamond."

"Don't push your luck."

Cold left and Cisco powered the machine down. "Couldn't shoot him if I wanted to. This is actually the S.T.A.R. Labs vacuum cleaner with a lot of L.E.D's."

Barry broke away from the ice and Felicity spoke "Let's get you warm."

-0-0-

"We've been trying to track Snart, but he must have disconnected the signal somehow."

"We'll find him, Cisco, together." Barry said

"You have a great team here, Barry." Felicity stated "Speaking of teams, I should probably get back to mine."

"It was nice meeting you, Ms. Smoak." Wells said politely. "Please extend a hello to The Arrow for us."

"I will."

"Good-bye, Felicity." Barry said

"Bye, Barry."

I walked out of the room with her. "As I said, tell Oliver he owes me ten dollars, and...Tell him I love him. And Dig, tell him I miss him and he should freakin' call me every once in a while. And make sure you tell new girl I say hi. Oh, and tell Roy I say hi, too."

"Ok, Oliver gets a 'Sam loves you' and a 'you owe her money', Dig gets a 'Sam misses you and demands a phone call', and Alex and Roy get a 'hi'."

"Yup."

"What do I get?"

"You get a hug and a 'Visit more often'." I hugged her. "Bye, Felicity."

"Bye, Sam."

-0-0-

**REVIEWS!**

**The Defiant Child: Yay! Someone noticed the reference! And I can't tell you, but I assure you they will eventually ****_if _****you're patient! **

**WinterRain36: I can and I did! I did bend it around a little, but the main idea stayed! :) **

**TheWriter06: Yay**

**Princessalexandra0201: Hmm...didn't notice! But yeah, they're close! And, I am trying hard to show enough of her past in the flashbacks. What do you think about a full on prequel series including before she moved to Starling! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Chyanne200: It'll come chapter 14! Just you wait! The chair is coming! Yay! Looking forward to your next review! **

**-The Chair Is Coming**

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED! BYYYYYEEEEEEE! **


	13. Chapter 13: Alexandrea

**Hey guys!  
****Read ****_Katana_**** it's on this account and is the same universe! There is a version of this chapter in Alex's POV!**

**So, yeah, that's pretty much all of it. Enjoy!**

Chapter 13: Alexandrea

I walked into the cemetery for the people who died in the Undertaking, seeking out the gravestone that I had memorized it's placement.  
I made my way through the maze of gravestones, and stopped in front of the one with the words "Thomas Merlyn" on the front.

"Hey Tommy." I said, already feeling years well in my eyes. "I haven't talked to you since I moved to Central. I've been busy." I sighed and sat in front of it. "I'm The Dagger again. I started again tonight. This guy had a 'cold gun'... Lets just say I outmatched him." I looked down and sighed again.  
"I miss you, you know. I really, really do." I blinked back tears "And, The last question you asked me...I've decided now, did I mention? ...Yes. I would've always said yes, Tommy, I swear. I say that I, um, that I've gotten over you, I really haven't. I will always, I mean always love you and I will always say yes." I sighed again "I never told you, you were the second person I ever loved. And maybe even the last. "

"What about me?" A voice came from behind. I turned around and jumped up.

"Oliver Queen." I said with a grin "Oh, and I ruled you out a long time ago, maybe because...what was it...you're too in love with Felicity."  
He then made the face I love seeing on him; the 'I would attack you but I taught you hand-to-hand combat and you're armed with daggers' face.  
I hugged him. "I haven't seen you in so long. And you forget to call."

"Actually, you forget to call me back." He replied, releasing me from the hug and kissing me on the cheek. "So, I thought you said you wouldn't put your suit back on and fight again-ever."

"I decided that Tommy wouldn't want it that way." After a moment of silence I spoke up again "Oo, while I'm in town, can I meet my replacement?"

-0-0-

Oliver opened the door to the Arrow Cave and we entered. I saw an auburn haired girl who had been so focused on practicing sword-fighting that she hadn't noticed us enter.

Oliver cleared his throat and she jumped. She spun around, swords raised. "Oh, hey, Oliver," she said, relaxing. "Who's this?"

"This is Sam." I replied with a grin "Or Samantha. You must be Alex, Ol has told me like, one thing about you."

Alex laughed. "He's told me like nothing about you."

"Probably because I left Starling city and told him that I was starting over in Central City and to try not to have anything to do with me." I replied with a casual tone.

"Oh, well that explains it," Alex replied.

"Oliver, talk about me more. Seriously." I scolded.

"If you insist," Oliver said. "Sam used to work with me. She went by the name The Dagger."

"The Dagger?" Alex turned to me. "I've heard of you. You're operating in Central now, right? You disappeared after," she hesitated, " after the Undertaking."

"Yeah, I work in Central now. It was fun hearing all the different rumors and theories about how I died."

Alex laughed. "Yeah, there were a lot of those."

"I once heard someone say they found her body." I replied "Lets just say she didn't make it out of the building."

"Sam," Oliver whispered in a demanding tone "What have I told you about making jokes like that to people you just met?"

"Um...nothing?" I replied innocently.

Alex smiled. "So it was a joke."

"Yeah, pretty much the only thing she's one hundred percent serious about is coffee." Oliver said

"I've been living off coffee since I was ten." Alex laughed.

I looked around awkwardly "Eight."

She laughed again. "I think we'll get along," she said.

"As long as you like coffee, I'm good." I replied "If you don't I'll have to set you on fire." I laughed, but stopped when I realized no one got my joke. "Never mind."

"What have I told you about threatening people you've just met with fire?" Oliver asked.

"Ok, that doesn't count right now. I'll have to show you." I sighed. "You trust this person right?" I motioned to Alex.

"Yes," Oliver said. "Completely."

"Can I have something made of paper?" I asked. Oliver handed me a blank piece of paper. I laid it on the metal table and put my right hand flat over it. It then set fire. Before it could completely burn, I covered it with ice. "See. Fire."

"Whoa!" Alex jumped back. "What are you? I heard there was some crazy stuff going on in Central but- and how do you not burn and freeze too? How does your body deal with those temperatures? Just, how?"

"I'm human, I have fast healing, and the Particle Accelerator affected me and made me what my team call a 'Meta Human' Which is basically-Basically every Meta is like an X-Men character; We have powers." I replied, doing that thing where I speak really fast.

"That's fascinating," Alex said, staring at my hand.

I laughed "You sound like Caitlin."

"Caitlin? Who's that?" She asked.

"Crap. Well, she's part of my team, and would so not approve of me telling you guys."

"Has she been like studying you or anything? I'd love to see any findings that she has."

"She's had more done with Bar-The Streak, she hasn't really had time to do tests on me yet."

"She should. But The Streak is fascinating, too."

"And when were you going to tell me?" Oliver asked.

"I kinda assumed you'd see it on the news."

"You wanted me to hear about this on the news?"

"I didn't say that. I just-How do you tell someone you set stuff on fire and freeze stuff with your hands?"

"You kind of just did tell him," Alex pointed out.

"Right. Well until now I haven't seen him in person since the particle accelerator went off. It's harder over the phone." I defended. I sighed and looked at my watch. "Well, I've missed my train. Though, I think The Streak owes me a favor, so I'm good."

"Alright." Oliver replied "Goodbye Sam."

"Nice meeting you," Alex said.

"Totally. Bye." I then made my way out of the Arrow Cave. I soon stood in an alley. I dialed Barry's number.

"Yeah?"

"I'm in Starling City and I missed my train. Can you use your speediness and pick me up?"

_"I guess. Where are you?"_

"Can we meet in the Cemetery?"

_"Alright. See you in a few." _

I soon again sat in front of Tommy's gravestone. "I'm going back to Central now. I just came to say goodbye." I kissed my hand and put it on the grave. "I love you, Tommy. I'll always love you. Bye."

"That was really heartbreaking."

"Why do people sneak up on me in cemetery? Lets go."

Barry-as The Streak-Picked me up and started running to Central.

-0-0-

**REVIEW****S!**

**Highlander348****: '****_Is she faster than Flash on her Ice Skates? Can she be?'  
_****I haven't actually put any research in it, but she will be able to be a tiny bit faster than him, with some use of of her powers to boost her. :) Thanks for being the only one to review to this chap. :D**

**THE CHAIR IS COMING!** **HOPE YOU ENJOYED! BYYYEEEEEEE!**


	14. Chapter 14: The Chair

**Hello all! I will start posting every Friday or Sunday every week, when I have time. Of course, I'm busy with school, so I can't be very accurate with posting times. **

**ENJOY!**

Chapter 14: The Chair

"Sam, I've got a surprise for you." Barry said with an excited tone as we walked to his lab.

"What is it? Is it cake?" I replied with a grin

"No," He said with a small laugh, "It is something that will come in handy, though."

"Oh my gosh, is it a spin-y chair? What color is it?"

"How did you even-Anyways, it's black, like almost every 'spin-y chair'."

"Boring. I was hoping for a futuristic cool chair."

"Like Captain Singh would buy you a futuristic chair." When me and Barry entered the lab, I slapped Barry. "Ow! What was that for?" He asked, putting a hand over his cheek.

"You said it was a boring chair!" I walked over to the chair, which had a sort of metallic back which went a half an inch above the white, leather-looking cushions. The arms of the chair were metallic, too, and it was, in fact, a spin-y chair. I sat down on it and spun a couple times.

"I see you like it?"

"I do!" I stood up and ran over to Barry, before hugging him. "I couldn't have asked for a better chair." I released Barry from the hug that he clearly wasn't prepared for and spoke again, "Or a better friend."

He smiled and replied "So that's how to get to your heart, buy you a chair." After he said that he realized how that sounded and tried to correct "I mean, like how to get to a girl's heart. Not, uh, yours specifically. I wasn't saying that I wanted to get to your heart. I don't want to get to your heart." He sighed and continued talking "Not that you're a bad person or anything-"

"Hey guys." Iris said, cutting Barry off.

"Thank you, Iris." Barry said, once she had fully entered the lab.

"Iris, look at my chair!" I excitedly said, running up to her. "Barry got it so I don't need to sit on the tables."

"It's a nice chair." She replied

"It's mine. Don't touch it." I said, when she put her hand on the back of it.

"Oh, before I forget, I came to remind you that we're hanging out at the bar tonight."

"Right."

"You sound excited, Sam." Barry said with a sarcastic voice.

"It's just-" I stopped for a moment, "Me and Tommy used to go to this bar...A lot of the bars look like it so I-" I paused "I'll come anyways."

-0-0-

_I stood in front of a bad guy and, man, this guy was a serious bad guy. I mean, with Oliver it'd be like me fighting a normal guy alone. With no daggers on me. _

_"You gonna strike, girl?" He said._

_"Oh, yeah, let me just get in the zone first." I grabbed the last dagger, that was hidden in my boot and closed my eyes, _

**_"Xavier?! This isn't funny." _**

**_I continued into the living-room and dropped to my knees, seeing two corpses, one near the door and the other closer to the other hallway in their house._**

_I opened my eyes and charged at the guy. Before I could stab him, he disarmed me._

_"That all you got?" He asked, a grin clearly on his face. "_

_"Come on, you really doubting me?" I reply. Before he could reply to me, I took a gun off of my belt and shot him in the shoulder, then in the leg. "This is 'all I got'." I took my dagger from him and then got a small rope off of my belt. _

_I tied him up and led the tied up bad guy to the nearest police car and tossed him in the back seat. _

_"That was locked." I heard from behind me, I turned around to see Detective Lance. _

_"I needed to get him into police possession. Unless, you want me to just kill him." _

-0-0-

"Barry, I don't like bars." I complained

"Here, have another drink." He replied, sliding me a shot glass.

"Alright." I drank it then spoke again. "Barry, I realized that I can't play darts anymore like them. It'd give away my dagger-y awesomeness."

"How many drinks have you had?"

"Why? Do you think I'm drunk?" I put my hands on my hips

"Yes, mainly because I gave you a shot and you drank mine instead."

"Oh. I'm drunk."

Iris walked up "I'm glad you invited Caitlin and Cisco."

"They're cool, right?" Barry replied.

"I'm cool. Like ice." I said, laughing

"Sam, maybe you shouldn't speak."

"Anyways, they saved your life, Barry. That makes them the coolest people I've ever met. It's nice that you guys became friends. To friends, old and new." Iris said

They took their shots. "Barry, can I have another shot?"

"No." He replied

"Ok."

"Ooh. I'm up. Wish me luck." Iris said

Barry walked up to Cisco and Caitlin "Guys? I have a problem. Two, actually."

"We all have a problem when guys like him exist." Cisco replied

"Yeah, he's so hot. Uh, I mean, genetically speaking. Because I'm a geneticist, of course. Oh, my God, do I sound like Felicity?" Caitlin rambled

"I'm not talking about Eddie. I'm talking about this." He took a shot "I can't feel anything."

"Yeah, that's usually what happens when you drink too much." Cisco stated

"No, the alcohol is not affecting me. I mean I literally feel nothing. And also Sam's drunk and I'm pretty sure she just asked for five more shots."

"It's your hyper-metabolism. I need a sample." Caitlin said "And don't let Sam drink any more."

"I'll get more shots for Barry."

Cisco soon came back to their table with shots.

I walked over there. "Can I have some?"

"No." They all said at once.

Barry sighed and said "Why don't you go home?"

"But, but, but... Barry!" I sighed "I don't wanna."

"How many shots have you had, Sam?" Caitlin asked

"I lost count somewhere after...15 I think."

"Great."

"Let me do something real quick then one of us can take you home, ok?" Barry said,

"I'm not a baby-toddler, Bear. Don't talk like I'm one."

"Okay, you just called me 'Bear'."

"Oh. I forgot the 'y'. Sorry." I thought for a second. "If I remember this I'll stick with 'Bear', though."

"Cisco, can you babysit Sam for a minute while Barry takes some shots?" Caitlin asked

"'Course." Cisco replied

A minute later...

"I can't get drunk. I mean, I'm only 25, and my drinking days are already over." Barry said, what was happening sinking in.

"Clearly Sam can." Caitlin said

Eddie then got a phone call, said something about bombing, then everyone had to leave.

Caitlin told Cisco to take me home, and we all left.

-0-0-

_Sometime in the future of flashback land..._

_"Tommy, please. Lets stop arguing for one second. Just tell me; Do you love Laurel or not?" _

_Tommy didn't answer, he only looked down like he knew I wasn't going to like his answer. _

_"Alright." I said, blinking back tears."Do you love her more than you love me?" He opened his mouth but I spoke again, "Be honest." _

_"I don't-I don't know." _

_"Then figure it out, Tommy." I raised my voice. "You know what, I'm giving you a choice. Her or me. Until then..." I sighed, "Until then we're done." _

_I left the room. _

_"Sam, please." He said chasing me into the bedroom. "What are you doing? Come on." _

_"I'm packing a bag. Until you decide I will be staying at Felicity's house. And if you choose her, I'm thinking that Central City sounds nice. Or, of course Chicago. Sebastian and Rachel still live there. But hey, who did I choose? Them or you?" _

_"Sammy." _

_"Don't 'Sammy' me. Don't just blink your pretty little eyes and expect me to melt, Tommy. I'm serious. We're done." And with that, I walked out of the bedroom with my bag, and out of the house._

-0-0-

**Review****s****!**

**Highlander348****: ****_Good chapter! Can they have a race where Dagger beats the Flash? Barry would be pouting then! Lol Cheers!_**

**Oh my gosh, yes! This will definitely be in a future chap! Look forward to it in the future! Thanks for reviewing!**

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED! BYYYYYEEEEEE!**


	15. Chapter 15: Boom!

**Hey guys! :) Welcome back! The next chapter is entirely flashback, by the way. Did you like the Chair? :D Hope you did! **

**Onto the chapter! ENJOY!**

Chapter 15: Boom!

Laying in bed I get a phone call. Actually checking the caller ID, I see it's West.

"Hey, Sam."

"West, hi."

"There's a scene."

"If the lights stop being so freaking bright I'll be there, in ten minutes."

-0-0-

"Hey, Sammy. How're you feeling."

"Like I don't remember half of what happened last night, Bear. How many drinks did I have?"

"Around seventeen."

"Why did you let me?"

"Barry? What do you got?" West said, stopping Barry from replying to me.

"Bombers typically have their own unique signatures. Crimped wires, fragmentation. The level of sophistication is telling once I've analyzed it. You show me a bomb, I can usually find a clue in it."

"It sounds like there's a 'but' coming."

"Yeah, I haven't found any sign of an oxidizing agent. It's as if the floor just blew itself up."

"Things don't just blow up."

"Where's my body?" I asked

"It blew up." West replied

"Well, then. Crap." I thought, "Hey, Bear, should I stay or leave for coffee?"

"Did you just call him 'Bear'?" West asked

"Last night I forgot the 'y' and I just stuck with 'Bear'. Anyways, I asked you a question." Before he could answer, my phone went off. "Guess I have my answer. Bye." And with that, I left. When I started to walk to the exit of the building, I answered the phone.

"I think that's a new record. It was about to go to voicemail."

"I was at a crime scene. Choose better calling times, Oliver."

"My bad."

"So, how's Alex doing?"

"Good."

"And Dig? What about Roy?"

"How about you visit and find out for yourself."

"Ha, how bout you talk to the Captain for my time off. I'm still new to this job, I can't just ask for a weekend off. And what about my hobby? Justice can just wait a couple days, then." By this time I was walking to Jitters.

"Then visit for a couple hours."

"Sounds like a plan. Oh, are you with Felicity? Can I talk to her?"

"'Course." I heard him hand the phone to Felicity. "Hey, Sam. So, how's Barry? Don't worry, I'm out of earshot."

"Right, so yesterday he did the thing you do where you go on a ramble and correct what you said in an awkward way."

"Sam, I can hear the smile on your face. You two are so adorable."

"No, he's adorable. I-was drunk last night, what if I said something?"

"No, you're not like that when you're drunk. You just mainly pronounce peoples names with one less letter. Once you got drunk and called me 'Elicity' all night."

"I don't remember that."

"I wouldn't think you would."

I walked into Jitters. "Anyways, he's into Iris-and you-so it's hopeless. You should give the phone back to Oliver now."

"So, what were you two talking about?" Oliver asked

"Just some guy. Why do you care?"

"Because I care about you. Who's the guy?"

"Don't worry. I trust him almost as much as you. I gotta go now, I need to order and drink my coffee."

"Alright. I'll call you later. Bye."

"Bye bye." I walked up to the counter to order, "I'll take my usual."

"Who were you on the phone with?" Iris asked, making my coffee

"Oliver then Felicity then Oliver again."

"I'm sorry, Oliver who?"

"Oliver Queen. Tommy was his best friend."

"Oh, ok."

-0-0-

_The Undertaking...There's a lot of talk with the Arrow team about it. it's tonight, we think. I'm expecting the worst. _

_In other news, Oliver is hiding something from me, and I think it has to do with Tommy._

_ I'm feeling very nervous and I'm losing hope. _

-0-0-

I paced through my living-room, letting out a sigh. I finally picked up my phone and dialed a number.

"Hey, Sebastian."

"Didn't think you'd want to talk to me again-ever."

"Ok, I'm going to give you a second chance, but let me tell you a few things, one, you don't talk about Tommy, you don't mention Tommy. Ever. Two, I don't trust you anymore. Have fun earning it back again. Three, Barry and Oliver are the only people who can call me Sammy. And finally, four, if you hate one of my friends, don't freaking talk to them. I'm going to Jitters, if you're not there by four, your chance is lost, alright?"

"Alright."

"Goodbye."

-0-0-

Soon, at Jitters...

Sebastian walked into Jitters.

"It's 3:50. Why should I think you even care."

"I was stuck in traffic."

"Alright. Well, I gotta go now. I'm meeting Barry at the station to work. You should probably head there, too."

-0-0-

Me and Barry walked into the station,

"Hey, what's going on?" Barry asked

"General Eiling is relieving us from the bombing case. Give these men everything that's relevant." West explained

"Sure thing, yeah." Barry replied, handing the army guy the box he was holding.

"I got nothing." I replied

"You two and a few civilians from S.T.A.R. Labs might want to check into that." West whispered to us once the army guy walked away

"I think we might." Me and Barry said at one time.

-0-0-

We headed straight to STAR Labs,

"A VA file number is all the info you have on the bomber?" Cisco asked disbelievingly.

"C.C.P.D's been ordered off the case." I said.

"Hey, I was going to say that." Barry stated

"You snooze you lose!" I replied with a grin, before sticking my tongue out at him.

"Who has the power to do that? Order the CCPD off the case?"

"The army." Barry replied "Some general. His name was Eiling, I think."

"General Wade Eiling." Wells said, rolling in from another room.

"Dude, have you ever just walked into a room announced? You know, without just listening to our conversations and adding to it?" I commented

"Anyways, you know him?" Barry asked, ignoring what I said

"Yeah, I know him. About ten years ago, general Wade Eiling contracted S.T.A.R. Labs to develop enhanced gene therapies for soldiers. I was interested in the potential medical benefits for civilians. General Eiling really wanted to develop mind reading capabilities for interrogation purposes. I stopped the study when I saw his techniques up close, but our split was less than amicable."

"He took all the evidence I collected on the bombing. Everything but the folder."

"Well Lucky for us, the VA finally joined the new millennium and digitized their records. A lot of redacted info. But our girl's name is Bette Sans Souci, an EOD specialist for the army."

"EOD?" Caitlin asked

"Bombs."

"Boom!" I cheered

"Will you do that every time something to do with an explosion is mentioned?" Barry asked me

"_Boom_."

"Is there an address?"

"Hold on. Here, we go. One person on in case of emergency. Cameron Scott. Inglewood."

"Wanna go alone or should I tag along?"

"I'll go alone."

Soon, after his comm went down and Cisco and Caitlin were freaking out, Barry returned, and he returned with no suit on. "Don't ask." He said, putting a shirt on

"I'm gonna ask." Cisco said

"If he doesn't, I will." I said

"Where's my suit?" Cisco asked

"It's gone." Barry replied

"What do you mean, it's gone? What did you do with my suit?"

"It blew up, dude. I managed to get out of it before it went... kaboom."

"My suit went kaboom?" Cisco now sounded like he was in shock.

"_Ka_boom!" I cheered

"Fun fact about Bette Sans Souci, she's not carrying bombs. She touched the emblem on the suit and turned it into a bomb. She's a meta-human."

"With the ability to cause spontaneous combustion upon tactile contact." Wells said, entering.

"I say again, do you ever just entered a room like a normal person. And also, you used my favorite two words when they're used with each-other, 'Spontaneous combustion'."

"She blew up my suit." Cisco stated again

"Boom!" I cheered, once again.

"Sam, seriously?"Barry asked

"You have, like, three more." Caitlin said

"Okay, I have two. And I loved that one."

"All right, what else do we know about her?"

"Oh, I don't know. She's pure 're gonna find this girl and send her butt into the pipeline. No one blows my tech to smithereens and gets away with it."

"I don't think she meant to hurt me."

"Wait one thing, the chick, Bette Sans Souci, the girl who can explode anything she wants to, she saw you with out your suit on. She saw you with no mask."

"Oh, yeah, that might be a problem." Cisco agreed

"Her being a meta-human explains general Eiling's interest in her." Wells cut in

"And why he stole the case from us." West stated, walking into the room. "He didn't want anyone to know what she could do."

"No, West not you, too." I whined

"Detective," Wells said

"Doctor," West stated back "So Human bomb. Must be Tuesday in Central City."

"Actually, no, Tuesday was yesterday. Today is Wednesday."

"Anyways," Wells cut in, "General Eiling's not one to give up a potential asset without a fight."

"We have to find her before he does." Barry said, before West asked him to talk in the other room.

"Sam, I have noticed that you haven't been going into the field very much." Wells pointed out.

"I'm, uh, just trying to subtly ease my way into being a vigilant-hero- again. I mean, I have a bad past in that suit." I replied

"I understand, I've heard of some of the things The Dagger's done." Cisco said

"Like what?"

"Killing every foe she met, no matter who it was, leaving nothing but a knife wound to the heart, and sometimes strategic places where no vital organs were, on her victims. She was taught by no other than The Arrow himself, and was heavily hunted by the police by the body trail she left behind." He looked up at me, "Oh, sorry Sam I didn't mean to-"

"_Victims_." I whispered, "That sounds so horrible but you've only scratched the surface. The Dagger was not a hero. The Dagger is not a hero. The Dagger is a vigilante, The Dagger, if not a vigilante, is a merciless killer like she was. Someone does not become a murderer and just...change."

-0-0-

**Dude, Cisco why you gotta do that? Don't be that guy. **

**Anyways, **

**-0-0-**

**REVIEWS!**

**KindleFlame5: ****_I want Dagger to be more powerful than the Flash! Please make that happen! Please!  
_****Well...she's sure headed that way. Unfortunately, I can't say any more about this, SPOILERS! Thanks for reviewing!**

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED! BYYYYYYYEEEEEEEE!**


	16. Chapter 16: Hearts Shatter

**Hiiii! Sorry I took so long, school and such. **

**But I'm back with a sad chapter! ENJOY!**

Chapter 16: Hearts Shatter

(This entire chapter is a flashback)

Sitting in my hotel room, I get a phone call.

"Yes, Ol?" I ask, answering the phone call,

"Turn on the news." He simply says.

I do as I was told and turned on the news. I instantly recognize Moira, who was holding a sort of press conference,

"My name is Moira Dearden Queen. I am the acting CEO of Queen Consolidated. And God forgive me, I have failed the city. For the past five years, under the threat for my life and the lives of my family I have been complicit in an undertaking with one horrible purpose- to destroy the Glades and everyone in it. I realize now that my family's safety will mean nothing if I let this dreadful act occur. But you need to know that the architect of this nightmare is Malcolm Merlyn. And I have proof that he has killed dozens in pursuit of this madness. Adam Hunt, Frank Chen, and my husband Robert. Please. If you reside in the Glades, you need to get out now. Your lives and the lives of your children depend on it. Please."

"Oliver," I say, worried

"Stay in your hotel, it's away from the glades."

"Oliver Queen, I am the freaking Dagger. Do you know what Starling City needs right now? The freaking Dagger. I'm coming to the Arrow Cave right now."

-0-0-

I walked into the Arrow Cave.

"I guess it's up to me to do the dismantling." Felicity said

"How about me?" I ask, walking up to Oliver

"No, Sam. You're going to stay out of this fight. I have to fight Merlyn and I might not make it out. If I don't, Starling city will need a hero."

"Alright."

"This whole area is ground zero. I want you both out of here."

"If you're not leaving, I'm not leaving. And, I know that Sam with definately not leave either. Besides, if I don't deactivate the device, who will?"

-0-0-

After calling the Detective, Oliver and Dig left.

"You found it yet, Detective?" Felicity asked, through the comm.

"Not exactly sure what I'm looking for."

A big metal tube-y thing that looks dangerous." I stated

"Alright, I've got it."

Felicity went on with the mission, "You should see something that looks like a circuit board. Pull it out. Do you see a timer?"

"Seven minutes."

"Ok. Well, the good news is, this is going to be a paperweight in three. There are three wires- you need a green one, a yellow and one blue. Cut the blue."

"All right, I got it, I got it." I heard whirring and him freaking out,

"There must be some sort of anti-tamper safeguard. Hold on. I'm going to try to figure out how to override it."

"Not enough time. There's not enough time!"

"Just hold on!" Felicity yelled "Detective Lance? I need you to listen to me very carefully."

Moments later, he got it done.

"Oliver, Lance did it. It's over." Felicity said

A moment later, Oliver spoke again "Felicity there's another device. There's two of them!"

Not even a second later, an earthquake erupted. I protected Felicity from the electricity flying through the air.

"What the heck is happening?! I turned the thing off!"

"Merlyn had a second device!"

"Laurel! She's at CNRI!"

"Oliver?" Me and Felicity asked at once.

"You guys ok?" Oliver asked

"Amazing." I mumbled.

"Yeah. The damage seems to be contained on the east side, past Wells Street."

"Laurel."

-0-0-

We heard nothing from anyone for about fie minutes, then Diggle walked into the lab.

"Oh, Dig, are you ok?" I asked

"I've been better." He replied

"Oh, yeah. You should go to the hospital. If any day it's ok to walk in with wounds like yours, it's today."

"What about Oliver?" Felicity asked.

"He went after Laurel, he should be back soon."

"What about Tommy?" I questioned

"I don't know. I haven't seen him."

-0-0-

Meanwhile...

"You're going to be fine." Oliver reassured, removing peiced of the cieling from on top of Tommy.

"Another thing we got to disagree on." Tommy replied, Oliver now knowing that he was impaled. "Is-is Sam safe? What about Laurel? I tried to get Laurel out of here. I knew she'd be here and I didn't want her to die."

"Sam's safe. And you did, you saved Laurel. I'm going to get you out of here. You're going to be fine."

"Stop."

"I'm sorry."

"No. Don't apologize. I was angry. And I was jealous. I- I am my father."

"No. No, you're not."

"Oliver, I want Sam to know-to know that I chose her. Give-give her the ring for me please?"

"Of course."

"Did-did you kill him? My father?"

"No. "

"Thank you. Tell Sam I love-" And before he could finish his sentence, he breathed his last breath.

"No, no! Tommy! It should have been me. Open your eyes, Tommy! Open your eyes." Oliver sobbed, to the fresh corpse in front of him. He reached his hand into Tommy's pocket, and pulled out a ring box. How was he going to tell Sam?

-0-0-

Soon...

Oliver returned to the Arrow Cave.

"Have you seen Tommy? I mean, of course you'd check on him. Is he ok?"

"She's been pacing for like, five minutes now." Felicity added

"I've seen Tommy."

"He okay?"

He hesitated. "Not really. He...he was at the station when it came down."

"Oh, so you pulled him out? He's at the hospital right now, right?"

"Sam, he-"

"Don't say it."

"I have to, Sam." He paused "Tommy is dead."

I covered my hand with my mouth, tears starting to well in my eyes. Oliver put his hand on mu shoulder, but I pulled away, going to the opposite side of the Arrow Cave, where I collapsed into a loose ball of sobbing. Various moments later, Oliver walked up to me. I stood up.

"He, uh, he wanted me to give this to you, and he wanted me to say that he chose you and loved you." He pulled out a ring box.

"He chose me?" I whisper, putting the ring on.

-0-0-

**REVIEWS!**

**LabRatsW_:**** Haha! ****_To review to chapter 15: _****He was an idiot in that scene. Cisco why did you do this?**

**Highlander348:**** Yes! And yes! Thanks for reviewing!**

**-0-0-**

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED! BYYYYYYYYEEEEEE!**


	17. Chapter 17: Seventy-Two

**Hey guys! This is a long chapter...the longest I've ever written, actually.**

**A lot happens, so I won't keep you. **

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 17: Seventy-Two

At Jitters...

"What's wrong?" Sebastian asked, walking over to my table and holding his coffee.

"I was just, um, thinking about Tommy and how he died." I replied, him sitting down in front of me.

"Sam, honestly, it breaks my heart every time you talk about him. I know how much you loved him."

I looked down at my coffee and blinked back tears. I had forgotten how much Sebastian had cared about me. I didn't have a reply.

"You loved him a lot more than I loved Lia, honestly. And I was married to her. And he loved you just a little bit more than I love you."

His words froze me for a second. I assumed that he just didn't love me anymore because of Lia. I thought he had fully gotten over me. I closed my eyes for a second.

"I'm sorry. Was that too far?"

"No, it's ok."

"What else is bothering you?"

"I got into a slight...you could call it a fight...with some friends."

"I'm sure it'll...what was the saying that they put here?"

I laughed, "I could never remember." Before either of us could say anything more, my phone rang. I checked the ID and answered.

(Sebastian's POV)

She got up and walked away, barely in my earshot.

"What Cisco?!" She snapped. She paused. "I'm sorry. I just-I just don't like talking about my past." Another pause. "Alright. I think Barry can handle the...thing...but if Bette gets to the lab before me, wait for me to tell her anything." Pause. "See you in a few minutes. Bye."

Bette? Cisco? What is the secret she was so cautious to hide? What is Sam hiding from me? I need to talk to Harrison.

(Sam's POV)

"Sorry, I gotta go." I apologized, running back to the table. "There's a thing going on with my friends and stuff."

He stood up, "Before you go, we never had that dinner. How about tonight?"

"Is this the part where you say it's just as friends, but sometime during the dinner you somehow turn it into a date?"

"Yup."

"How's tonight?"

"You're okay with it being a date?"

"Maybe."

He laughed, "I'll pick you up at eight."

"See you then." I say, before leaving.

-0-0-

_"Sebastian I need you." I said, starting to cry._

_"I'm sorry. I just got into the FBI, I can't just-" He replied through the phone_

_"You can't just help your best friend who needs you?!" _

_"Sammy, I don't want to-" _

_"Yes you do, Sebastian! What about your Wife? What about your daughter?! They need you too! Lia can't raise your child alone!"_

_"Lia is dead." He said suddenly. I covered my mouth with my hand as he continued. "Katherine's staying with her Grandmother."_

-0-0-

"-Exposed to a wave of unquantifiable energy. One of those people was you."

"Hey!" I said, walking in. "I told you guys to wait for me."

"She wanted answers." Wells replied. Before anyone could speak again his phone rang. "Hello? Yes, I know...Tonight...Then tomorrow night...Goodbye, Matthews."

"Who was that?" I ask, my curiosity growing because of the name 'Matthews'.

"A friend."

"What's his first name?" I ask

"...His name is Bill Matthew Smith."

-0-0-

A moment earlier...meanwhile...

(POV change)

_"Hello, Harrison." I say. "We need to talk."_

"Yes I know," he replies,

_"When?" _

"Tonight."

_"I can't. I'm going out with Sam."_

"Then tomorrow night."

_"Alright. Goodbye, Dr. Wells." _

"Goodbye, Matthews."

-0-0-

_Oliver walked into the Arrow Cave to see me and Felicity arguing._

_"I don't freaking care if you're depressed, Sam!" Felicity yelled "Do you know what happens after this!? Suicide! I don't want-"_

_"Hey!" He yelled, making Felicity stop yelling. "What is this about?" _

_"Show him your arms." Felicity said_

_I hesitated, then I rolled up my sleeves. _

_"You've been cutting yourself?" He asked, in shock_

_"It's just ever since Tommy-" I stopped myself before the word 'died'_

_"It's ok." He said with a comforting voice, putting a hand on my shoulder "You're going to stay at my house until this... passes. Alright?"_

_ I nodded_

_"Hey, Dig, why don't you take Sam to her hotel and then take her to drop her stuff off at my place?" _

_"'Course."_

_(3rd person)_

_Oliver waited until Diggle and Sam left before speaking again. "What were you thinking?! Yelling at her?! If she's cutting herself that means she's fragile!" _

_"I'm sorry-"_

_"No, Felicity, you're not. I've seen it the last week, Sam is severely depressed."_

_"It didn't help that you abandoned her for months to your special island. She needed you, Oliver. I don't even know how many times I spent trying to keep her calm while she cried, asking for you to come back to her." _

_"I didn't know-" _

_"Yeah, you did. She loved him with her entire heart and he died. Then, the only other guy in the world that she cared about left her, for who knew how long."_

-0-0-

"-You were in Central City ten months ago." I hear as I walk into the STAR Labs lab."

"Come on, I told you not to start without me!" I joked with a slight grin. "Sorry, back to the explanation. You were in Central city ten months ago."

"I had just returned from Afghanistan." Bette said, putting gloves on, "I was there defusing roadside bombs and Shrapnel ripped through me. I was flown back state side. Spent months at the base recuperating and next thing I know, I became the thing that almost killed me." She explained, "And Eiling's favorite, new lab rat."

"The dark matter must have combined with the bomb particulate inside your body." Caitlin said

"I thought Eiling did this to me."

"Eiling is not smart enough to create someone like you. Clever enough to see your value." Wells stated,

"Do you know of any others who were changed?" Bette asked

"There've been a few." Caitlin responded, "She was." She gestured towards me.

"But no one that looks like you." Cisco said, he paused realizing what he had said, "I'm sorry. That was inappropriate. Please don't leave."

I walked over to him and whispered, "Looks like you're saying a lot of things you don't mean to, Cisco."

-0-0-

"Her cellular structure's unlike anything I've ever seen." Wells said, studying some computer stuff from tests they had taken on Bette.

"Her nitrogen levels are off the charts." Caitlin said, before walking into the separate room where Bette had been sitting in.

"Do you think we can help her?" Barry asked Wells

"To answer that question, we have to understand how she works, and to understand that, first we have to study her in action." Wells replied

"You want her to blow stuff up. Yes, now we're talking!" Cisco said with an excited voice

"Not in here." Wells stated, "She's too unstable."

Their conversation faded from my attention as I focused on Bette and Caitlin. I didn't care what they were saying, but I watched their movements. Bette lifted her sleeve to reveal a gunshot wound-she'd been grazed by a gun. Caitlin looked closer and pulled out a tracker.

"Lock down the pipeline, get Bette out of here. I'll take care of Eiling."

-0-0-

Soon...

Bette picked up a frisbee and through it, letting it explode mid-air.

Cisco looked at some results and spoke. "Her Trauzl rating is around 45. That's the same as any plastique... Plastique... first try!" Bette and Barry walked off, having a conversation. After a moment, Cisco turned to me. "Sam, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry."

"Cisco...you can't just say sorry and make this okay. You reminded me of a..." I paused for a moment, "A very dark time for me. I did a lot of horrible things-" I paused again, "I know that you're sorry. You didn't-You didn't mean to-" I stopped. "I'm not mad at you. I'm more...mad at me."

Cisco didn't say anything more, he just walked over to Barry for a moment, and then walked back.

Barry soon walked over to me, who was now sitting on the table. "Sammy, you okay?"

"Not really."

"What's wrong?"

"Me."

"Sam," He started,

"No, it's ok." I said, stopping him, I then walked away.

-0-0-

Soon, we were all standing in the lab.

The tone of the room was somewhat sad, and I was stuck thinking of the past and who I was.

"Hey, what's wrong? Did Eiling find out you're here?" Barry asked, walking into the room.

"No. Caitlin was about to give me the not-so-good news." Bette replied

"The shrapnel in your body has merged with you on a cellular level." Caitlin said

Wells finished "And the technology required to unsplice your DNA it hasn't been invented yet."

Barry attempted to comfort her but she stopped him

"It's okay. Roger that. I just need a minute. Don't worry. Pretty sure I can cry without blowing stuff up."

"What now?" Cisco asked, after Bette left.

"She joins us. Becomes a part of the team." Barry said

"Barry-You have an amazing ability to help people. She makes things explode." Caitlin said

"She's the first meta-human not hell-bent on destroying this city."

"It's too dangerous." Wells said

"Well, she's not going in the pipeline."

"I'm not suggesting she go in the pipeline, but were she to remain at S.T.A.R. Labs, it would put all of us at risk."

"From who? Eiling?"

"Eiling is a dangerous man, Barry. We do not want him as an enemy."

"After the lighting bolt, what if you hadn't found me? It could've been me. Hunted, on the run, cut off from everyone I know and care about. You guys saved me."

"And I want to save her just as bad as you do, Barry. We all do."

After being silent the whole conversation, I left the room. I soon left the building. I turned around the corner of the building and sat in the alley.

Moments passed. Barry soon walked into the alley. "You okay? You haven't said a word in, like, hours."

"Was I okay the last time you asked me?" I replied, looking up at him. He sat on the wall not far in front of me.

"What's wrong? Other than you?"

"Seventy-two." I said simply. "Eight badly injured, sixty-four dead. Seventy-two families that may never be the same again, and if not families, than it least one person per dead or injured with no family. Ten non-survivors made it to a hospital, three of those died peacefully. Four out of the seventy-two died peacefully."

Barry looked at me with a confused face.

"All that done by The Dagger. This, Barry, is why I will never be a hero. Hero's bring hope and a sense of safety. The Dagger brings...fear...and a sense of...terror. I'll never be a hero. A vigilante at best. At anything else...I'm a villain."

_"Sam, you weren't there, but you should've heard the things Iris said about The Dagger." He started. He then stopped and looked something up on a laptop he had been holding. He turned it to me, it was Iris' blog. _

_"Honestly, when I first heard of The Dagger when she started I wasn't sure what to think of her. But now, I'm one hundred percent sure that she is a hero and that I can sleep safely at night knowing that her and The Streak are out there, saving the city. _

_There has been a lot of talk about if The Dagger is a hero or a Vigilante, and in my personal opinion, she's a hero. I don't know why she started being The Dagger, but she is certainly doing something great._

**-Iris West"**

After finishing reading I covered my mouth with my hand and started crying a bit.

"And this isn't just her opinion. I know for a fact that you will always be a hero to me." He said.

"Barry..." I said, "what would I do without you? Getting me cool chairs and always making me feel better. Honestly, you're better for me...as a friend...than Oliver ever was."

"What did Oliver do for you?"

"He helped me through my depression, but it wasn't gone when I moved here. Just by being there you helped make my depression go away. You can always make me feel better." I smiled at him. I checked what time it was, "Crap. Well, I gotta go." And with that, I stood up and walked away.

-0-0-

Once I got home, I quickly changed into jeans and a fancy shirt. I put on a bit of makeup and put my hair into a bun. I slipped into my favorite flats just as there was a knock on my door.

I answered the door to see Sebastian, he looked nice...really nice.

"You ready?" He asked with a smile on his face.

"Yeah, I am."

Soon...

As we sat in a restaurant, we talked.

"How's Katherine?" I asked curiously

"She's good. Her birthday was last month. She's six now."

"Is she living with you or her grandparents?"

"Her grandparents." There was a slightly awkward silence before he spoke again, "So, you and Barry?"

"We're friends, yeah. Me and Barry are pretty close."

"How long have you known him?"

"About a month, actually. It's been the best month, though. I met him after he woke up from a coma."

"Do you trust him?"

"With my life." The way he spoke was sort of...scaring me at this point. It was like he didn't care about my feelings at this point. He just needed information. "Why do you need to know all of this?"

"I'm just curious."

He soon changed the subject. About an hour passed before my phone rang.

It was Cisco, telling me that I needed to come to STAR Labs immediately. I made an excuse to leave, and did.

-0-0-

I ran into the lab. "What's going on?"

"...She's gonna detonate." I heard Barry say,

"Okay, that's what's going on."

"A mass that size, the explosion, it would be-" Caitlin started

"Devastating." Wells finished

"Barry, you have to get her away from the city."

"But there's no time. Can I run on water? I built up enough speed to run up a building. How fast do I need to go to run on water?" Barry asked

Cisco picked up a notebook and started doing the math "Assuming your weight step for vertical suspension... Accounting for fluid drag..."

"Approximately 650 miles an hour." Wells said

"You have to outrun the blast or you'll die too." Cisco said with a sincere voice.

My breath caught in my throat as I watched the tracker trace him running out into the water.

"Barry, are you okay?" I asked. There was no reply, but Barry soon ran into the lab. I ran up to him and hugged him, "I thought you blew up. If you scare me like that again, I swear, Barry I will kill you."

He laughed. "Without me, where would you get all of your spin-chairs." He said once I released him.

-0-0-

The next morning...

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Barry asked, we were both suited up.

"What, afraid that I'm going to win?" I ask him, making an ice patch on the ground in front of me.

From way beside us, Cisco spoke. "I'm timing you from there and back." He said. I jumped onto the patch of ice, turning my boots into skates. "Three...two...one...go!" And with that, me and Barry took off running.

Moments passed and we were both back at the starting line. "Sam got back 0.2 seconds before you."

"No fair, she was using her fire to boost her! And, I'm pretty sure I tripped back there. Rematch?"

"Barry, sorry to tell you this, but, I am faster than you. At the moment, at least. I know you'll get faster soon, but..." I trailed off, "Now, you know what the deal was, you have to buy me coffee for the next...two weeks." I grinned, "I'd like a coffee about now."

-0-0-

That night...

(3rd person)

"Why didn't you tell me that Sam was The Dagger?"

"If you knew the information you wouldn't have promised me that you would help."

"If I knew I'd still be forced to promise you."

"Oh, yes, I almost forgot about the deal we made. You are going to be loyal to the deal, right, Matthews?"

"Wells, you're insane." Sebastian paused, "I have no choice,"

-0-0-

_Months earlier..._

_"If you help me," Wells started, "I'll leave little Kat alone."_

_"If you don't?" Sebastian asked, _

_"You don't want to know." _

_Sebastian sighed, "I promise that I will help you take down The Dagger and The Flash. It's a deal, alright?!" _

-0-0-

**Whoa! Holy crap! Where's this all going...? **

**-0-0-**

_**PREVIEW:**_

What am I? What are any of us? Heros? _Vilains_? **Vigilantes?**

What are our breaking points? _Betrayal?_ Arguments? _All of the above?_

And how do we react when someone passes them? _Depression?_ **Anger?****_ Both?_**

Is what we think of ourselves _really_ the truth? Or is _denial _clouding all of our judgement? _Are the lies we tell ourselves becoming the truth? _

Who's living the lie?_ Me?_ Barry? **Sebastian?**

What are _they_?

**_What am I?_**

**BIG THREE PARTER COMING UP! More information next chapter!**

**-0-0-**

**REVIEWS: **

**Highlander348:****_That was sad. Poor Dagger. I miss Tommy in the show too! :( Can she discover a new power? Like turning invisible? What do you think? :)_**

**Yeah...it was pretty sad. The Dagger will not, in fact, find a new power. She'll find new...branches...But, I'll let you into a lil secret, there will be new characters coming sometime!**

**LabRatsWh_:****_Awwww :(_**

**It was sad to write, too. **

**-0-0-**

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED! BYYYYEEEEE!**


	18. Chapter 18: Starling City

**Hey guys! **

**First of all...TRAILER!**

What am I? What are any of us? Heros? _Vilains_? **Vigilantes? **

What are our breaking points? _Betrayal_? Arguments?_ All of the above?_

And how do we react when someone passes them? _Depression?_ **Anger? ****_Both?_**

Is what we think of ourselves _really_ the truth?

Who's living the lie? Me? Barry? _Sebastian?_

What are _they_?

**_What am I?_**

**THREE PARTER...STARTING...NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 18: Starling City

Oliver walked up to me, sitting in front of a full dinner plate.

"Come on, Sam," He said in a soft voice, "Try to eat something."

"I tried, Oliver, I don't know if I can." I replied, blinking back a few tears.

"Hey," He whispered as an attempt to calm me down a bit, "It's okay."

I shook my head. "I need to eat something. I need to do something. I need-I need to stop breaking down."

"You don't need to do anything. You lost Tommy, you need to just grieve."

-0-0-

I walked out of STAR Labs and made an ice patch on the ground. Jumping onto the ice patch, I made more ice in front of me. I started scating as I once did before, but also using my right hand to melt the ice behind me and to boost me forwards.

Soon, I walked up to Tommy's grave. I sat down in front of it.

"Hey, Tommy. Every time I visit you, I think I should bring roses or something, but it doesn't feel right. You'd want something different, I don't know."

"Anyways, I wanted to talk about a couple things...I miss you, for one. I know you'd want me to move on, but it doesn't feel right. I just-I feel like I should be with you. I don't want to move on, I don't want to-" I stopped and blinked back tears.

"I can just hear you saying that Barry would be good for me, and that I deserve to be with someone like him, but after all I've been through you'd think that I'd deserve you-" I stopped myself "Barry isn't you, Tommy. I just want to be with you."

"I started wearing the ring. I took it off of the necklace. My way of saying yes." I smiled, "It's nice, talking to you. I think that I'll do it more often. I'm officially part of the Flash team, now. I went on my second case today. That's good, right? I dunno, this seems like what I need to do; help people." I slightly laughed "Sorry for being so random, I just need to get all of it out, and you're the only one I'm comfortable enough to say this to. I love you, Tommy. Goodbye."

-0-0-

_I walked into the living-room, holding my container of knifes, my suit, and a few other things. i grabbed an empty box, one that I was going to use to unpack Tommy's apartment, and put the things in the box; First I put my knifes in, covering it with a bottom of another box, as an atempt to hide my knifes, then I put in my suit, then an arrow, a leather jacket, a thumb drive, and picture of me and Tommy._

_"Sam, what are you doing?" Oliver asked_

_"I'm never opening this box again." I whispered._

_"Sam, are you sure?" _

_"Positive."_

-0-0-

I walked into the Arrow Cave, with a grin on my face. "Sup' peeps!" I shouted, my grin remaining.

Alex and Roy looked up, as if they had been in deep conversation before she entered the room.

"Sam," Oliver said, looking at her. "What are you doing here?"

"I was just in town, and I wanted to drop by. What are you doing here?" I asked playfully, I then walked over to Oliver and gave him a hug.

"Hey, Sam," Roy said. "Good to see you again."

"You, too, Red. How've you been?"

"Pretty good," he replied. "What about you?"

"Good," I said simply, different problems I'm having. "Hey, Alex, what's wrong?"

"What do you mean?" Alex asked.

"Okay, Alex, I've been through a lot. I know when something's wrong," I replied with a quite serious tone.

"You might as well tell her," Roy said.

"It's complicated," Alex finally answered. "My brother basically came back from the dead, and now I need money for hospital bills. Getting Joey back is the greatest thing that's ever happened to me, but now I have no idea what I'm going to do."

"I have money," I said, her tone even more serious than before, "it's complicated how, but I can give you all of it if you need it."

"I- I don't know what to say," Alex replied, in shock. "I mean, I can't accept this, but-"

"Alex, I lost someone and I won't get him back, and that's how I have this money. I'd do anything to get him back, and I can't. If I can help anyone get their loved ones back, I'll do anything. This isn't something you can say yes or no to, okay? You're getting the money. Now, how much do you need?"

Roy was the one to name the amount. I confirmed that I had enough and Roy confirmed that they would take it.

"Thank you, Sam," was all Alex managed to say.

"Anytime." I grinned. "So, Ol, today I met this girl who could make anything into a bomb."

"That ability would be perfect for you," he commented with a smile,

"I got fire instead. I like fire." I grinned again.

"What are you talking about?" Roy asked, confused.

"I can freeze things and set them on fire," I simply stated, my grin remaining

"What?" He asked again after a moment's pause.

I sighed and grabbed Roy's jacket with her right hand, setting it on fire. I then switched to my left hand, putting out the fire and freezing the jacket. I paused and spoke, "You're probably still confused, so I'm a meta-human which means I have powers from the particle accelerator, and I have fire and ice powers. So...yeah…."

"So that's what's been going on in Centeral," Roy said with wonder.

"I would pay for that jacket, but Alex now owns all of my money," I stated. After a moment, I spoke again, "Well...this just got awkward."

"Sam," Oliver sighed, "you just made it more awkward."'

"Oh. Oops." She paused. "Um, well... How's Thea?"

"Theas good," Oliver replied. "She's taken over Verdant."

"Really? Well, tell her I said 'hi'." I paused, "So, Roy, are you and Thea still dating?"

"Umm, no, actually," Roy answered. He and Alex glanced at each other awkwardly.

"Oh my gosh." I gasped. "You guys are adorable together."

They laughed. "Well, thanks, Sam," Alex said. Then she became a little more serious. "For everything. I should be going, though."

Sam also grew more grave, "Alex, if you ever need anything, I'm here. Not here, I'll be in Central. But I'll be here."

"Thanks, I think. You coming, Roy? I'm heading back to the hospital."

"Sure," he said. "Bye, Sam. See you later, Oliver."

"Bye, Red," I said with a smile.

"Bye, guys," Alex said as she and Roy left the room.

After waiting a moment, I turned to Oliver. "I missed you, Oliver. Did I tell you that the last time I was in town?"

"I don't think so," He said with a smile. I hugged him and he spoke again, "I missed you too, Sam."

I paused and awkwardly looked at the ground for a moment.

"What's wrong?" He asked with a concerned tone.

"I-I don't think I ever thanked you..." I paused, "for everything you've done for me. Helping me become The Dagger, helping me through my depression, just...being there..." I paused again, "Thank you."

"I'll always be there for you, Sam." He said.

"I gotta get going." I said, "I want to surprise Felicity."

"Alright. Bye,"

I took a step forward and kissed him on the cheek. "Bye, Ol."

-0-0-

_"Sam, you need to stop!" Felicity suddenly yelled. _

_I flinched and replied, "Stop what?" _

_"Ever since...he...died you've been-you've been so much different. You need to snap out of it, you need to move on! It's been months!"_

_Without replying, I left. I knew it was rude, and she wasn't done, but she was right. I headed to Tommy's grave. _

_"Tommy, hey. I, um-I'm going to move on. Or try to, at least. But to move on, I need to come clean. And there's no one else I could-" I stopped and wiped tear from my eye. "I need to move on, before I give my pain to someone else."_

_"I don't know how to start this..." I sighed, _

-0-0-

I walked up to Felicity's house and knocked on the door.

"Hello-Sam!" She excitedly said.

"Hey." I smiled, "I was in town talking to Ol, I wanted to drop by. I have some things to talk about, and I-um- I can't talk about it to anyone else."

"Is it about Barry?"

"Part of it." I sighed. I sat down on her couch. "I've had a rough couple days."

"Why?"

"Cisco said something and reminded me of the seventy-two, then I was kind of upset for the rest of the day, and Barry tried to convince me that I'm a hero."

"What'd he say?" She asked curiously.

"He showed me a post from Iris' blog about The Dagger and Streak, then he finished with saying, that I'll always be a hero to him."

"When will you guys start dating?" She asked with a grin,

"Probably never. He's too stuck on Iris." I stopped talking for a moment, then got back on track, "I don't know if I think that I'm a hero or not."

"You are to him and Iris. Who says you're not?"

I paused, "Me."

"Anyways, back to more important things, why won't you just make a move? If he's not going to notice you now, you should make him notice you."

"Felicity, it's not that simple."

"Why?" She asked, finally sitting down next to me.

"Because-" I stopped

"Because...?"

"Because I don't want to lose him. I don't want for us to start dating, and us get serious in our relationship then...just lose him. I can't go through that again."

"Just take a chance. If it doesn't work out, it's my fault. If it does, then I'm right. If you don't take the chance, this isn't a 'better safe than sorry' thing, Sam. Barry would be good for you. When you're around him, it's the happiest I've seen you in a long time."

I paused, thinking. "Maybe. Someday."

-0-0-

**_"I'm Samantha Kelles. I was The Dagger, a vigilante who has killed many, once. Before I was The Dagger, I fell in love with Tommy Merlyn, the guy of my dreams."_**

_"Where are my manners? I'm Tommy."_

_"And I'm Samantha, but people tend to call me Sam."_

_"Can I call you Sammy?"_

_"Yeah, I guess."_

**_"I was going to marry him, I was going to live my entire life with him. I messed it up. Him dying though, was not my fault."_**

_"Oliver, I want Sam to know-to know that I chose her. Give-give her the ring for me please?" _

_"This week, this freaking day, I'm going to move on. But, don't worry."_

_I walked into Tommy's apartment, holding four boxes. Soon, I packed up all that I needed, and put it into my car. _

**_"I'm going to remember every second of my life in Starling City."_**

_I walk into the Arrow Cave and place a letter down in front of Felicity's table. On the front of the letter, in big letters, read 'Goodbye, Dear Arrow Team.'_

**_"This isn't the last you'll hear of me, Tommy. This isn't the last that this city has heard of me."_**

_Felicity walked into the Arrow Cave, before I turned around. _

_"What are you doing?" I hear her ask from behind me._

_"I'm moving on." I looked down and sighed, "I got a job in Central, as a Medical Examiner. I'm all packed up and my stuff is in the car. I've even-I've even bought an apartment." _

_"Is it too late to convince you not to go?" _

_I nodded my head. "I need this." _

_"Don't go," She whispered, the tears in her eyes escaping. I hugged her and blinked back some tears of my own. _

_"Read the note, any questions you have are explained in there. Goodbye, Felicity." I left._

_"One day, I may come back. But not any time soon."_

_(3rd person)_

_Oliver walked into the Arrow Lab, seeing Felicity sitting on her chair, reading a note, crying. _

_"What's wrong?" _

_"Just...read it."_

-0-0-

After about another hour or so, I decided I needed to leave. When I left her apartment, I grinned and dragged her outside with me, "Watch this." I said.

I then made an ice patch on the ground and jumped onto it. I skated in a circle to demonstrate what I could do.

"That's awesome." She grinned

"I beat Barry at a race doing that." I laughed, "Speaking of Barry, I'm going to need to ask him to run me home when I get to Jitters. By the time I get to Jitters, I'll be exhausted. I gotta go." I skated over to her and hugged her. "Bye, Felicity."

"Bye, Sam. Oh, tell Barry said 'Hi'."

-0-0-

_Dear Arrow Team,_

_It's been a while since Tommy died. I barely lasted this long, everything is a constant reminder always pulling me into the depths of depression. I don't know what I would have done without you guys always making sure I was alright.  
Onto the reason why I wrote this, I'm leaving town. From probably when you read this, and on, I'll be residing in Central City.  
Don't look for me, don't come for me. The only way I might ever talk to you again could just be a phone call, but I'll probably visit eventually.  
I started this with losing all I had, and I guess I have to end it that way, too. _

_Oliver; _

_I want to come clean before I leave, I love you. But, I have to leave. I don't know what I might do to myself physically or emotionally if I stay. I need to restart. I need to pull myself from the wreckage. I'm keeping this short, because...__  
__Well...Because I really don't want to leave you.  
Call me.  
Goodbye, Oliver. _

_Felicity; _

_I can already hear your voice begging me not to leave.  
I haven't been actually happy since Tommy died. I'm trying my hardest to move on, but honestly, I don't want to. I'm scared if I do his memory will fade from me and I'm not prepared for that. __  
__I need to be alone for a while.  
Don't get me wrong, I already miss you. I'm sure you understand, right?  
I love you, you're like my sister.  
Goodbye. _

_Diggle; _

_Honestly, I don't know what to say. You're like the protective older brother I never had. The older brother I once had.  
That's all that I need to say.  
Goodbye, Dig. _

_-Sam_

-0-0-

Soon, I arrived at Jitters.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and called Barry, walking into an alley beside Jitters.

"Hey, Barry, can you pick me up and take me home? I just came from Starling and I'm exhausted. I'm in the alley next to Jitters."

"Sure." I heard him sigh. He hung up.

Not long after, Barry walked into the alley.

"Before I forget, Felicity said 'hi'."

"Why were you in Starling City?"

"I wanted to, um, talk to Tommy-his grave. Alright, take me home before I pass out."

He picked me up and within seconds we were outside my house. "Think you can handle it from here?"

"Yeah, I can." I smiled, "Goodnight, Bear."

"Night, Sammy." He started walking away, but turned around and spoke again, "Remember, you're a hero."

"Always," I whispered.

-0-0-

**So...yeah.**

**REVIEWS: **

**Highlander****: ****_New branches? What do you mean by that?  
Confused here.  
I wish Dagger had been the one to race Bette out into the ocean. She is faster than Barry right? Plus, it would be a nice change from canon. :) _**

**You'll find out soon. In about...two to three chapters. BE PREPARED! And don't worry about changes from canon... the more chaps this thing is, the more AU it is. :) Thanks for reviewing!**

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED! BYYYYYYYEEEE!**


	19. Chapter 19: WAI-Part 1: Hero

**Hey guys! It's been a long time, but most of the time I spent writing and rewriting this to make it perfect. I'm really proud of it so far, and I will be posting the second part tomorrow, and the part after the day after if I it finish in time ** **HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

Chapter 19: WAI-Part 1: Hero

What am I? What are any of us? Heros? _Villains_? **Vigilantes**?

What are our breaking points? _Betrayal_? Arguments? _All of the above_?

And how do we react when someone passes them? _Depression_? **Anger**? **_Both_**?

Is what we think of ourselves _really_ the truth?

Who's living the lie? Me? Barry? _Sebastian_?

What are _they_?

**_What am I?_**

What am I? _A hero_? Can I put my past behind me and **become ****_something new_**. _Something __greater_?

Maybe Barry's right..._but what if __**he's not**__?_

What does that make **_me?_**

-0-0-

I sat in my chair in the lab at the station, spinning in circles.

"Sammy, can you stop spinning?" Barry asked, focused on his work

"Nope." I grinned, "You gave me the chair. It's your fault."

"How about you go get us coffee?"

"Why do you want me to go away so much?" I asked with a questioning tone,

"I don't want you to go away."

"Am I too distracting?" I asked with more of a playful tone.

Before anyone did anything else, my phone rang.

(Barry's POV)

She answered the phone, after a moment her facial expression faded into a more concerned tone. "Um, yes, it is..."

I looked up at her, wondering who called her and why.

"Wh-What happened?"

_Pause_

"Is she awake?"

_Pause_

"Al-Alright, I'll be there as-as soon as I can." She paused and put her phone in her pocket.

"Who was that?" I said, standing up and walking a bit closer to her.

"It-It was the hospital...a close...um..friend...was in a coma and was hurt pretty bad..."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"No, it's fine. Just...do your work." She sighed.

"Sammy, do you need me to come?" I ask, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Yes." She said, looking a bit upset about the situation about her friend.

-0-0-

We soon arrived...

We entered the room, seeing a half-awake girl. The girl-who looked no older than 23-had natural dark red hair, and when she looked up at us, she had brown-green eyes, she had a fading scar across her face and moved little.

"...Who is it?" She asked, her voice barely audible

"Hey, Rachie." Sam said, forcing a smile and speaking gently, "I'm with Barry. Barry Allen."

"Hey." I said awkwardly

"They say...they say I'm blind. It's weird. It's like- ...I don't even know." Her voice was louder than before, getting a bit more normal with each word.

"At least you're not dead." Sam said with a grin. "Hey, Bear," She said, looking over at me.

I smiled a little and said "Yeah?"

"Can you talk to a nurse about what happened?"

I nodded and walked out.

After I found a nurse I found out a few things.

Rachel had been watching the Pariticle Accelorator, and when it failed, a piece of shrapnel hit her, giving her a gash from her an inch above her right ear to her nose. She was apparently in a near-death state for about a month before miraculously healing for the next month, but stayed in a coma for the remaining eight months.

-0-0-

(Rachel's POV)

_I watched in awe as the magnificent machine got turned on. I'd been waiting for this since STAR Labs revieled it. _

_I took a few pictures on my camera, checking them and retaking until I was satified. As it started to rain, I pulled out my umbrella and put my camera bck in my bag. _

_"This is going to change everything." I mumbled to myself, walking back to my car to save myself from wind blowing rain in my face. _

_I heard screaming coming from behind me. Of course, I thought, the storm would effect it. Then, it exploded. _

_I attempted to run to safety, but a piece of shrapnel hit me in across my face, knocking me out and giving me a scar from my right parietal to my nasal bone. _

_The world turned black._

-0-0-

(Sam's POV)

"Yeah, they're keeping her overnight." I said, into my phone, "Central and Starling City are such dangerous places. Ol, I don't want her here."

_"I know. But, you know Rachel. She's going to want to stay with you." Oliver replied. _

Barry walked in.

"I gotta go." I sighed, "Come visit sometime. Bye."

_"Bye." _

I hung up. "Hey, Bear." I smiled

"I got you coffee." He said, not bothering to say 'hi'

"I'm not going to even mention the fact that you didn't say hi." I said, grabbing the coffee.

"So, who is Rachel?" He asked, hesitating a bit.

"Oh. She's...well...it's complicated. She's my sister but she's not my sister but yet she is."

He laughed.

"And now you're laughing at me,"

"I'm not laughing at you, it's just...you haven't done that for quite a while. Your fast-talk thing."

I smiled back at him, "Yeah, it has." We were silent for a moment, "Bear, what if she has powers? What if-what if she hurts someone? Wh-what if she hurts he-herself?"

"I don't know. We'll help her, like we helped you. You don't need to be worried, Sammy." Barry put a hand on my shoulder.

-0-0-

Four years ago... (Rachel's POV)

_I laid on my bed, resting my head on Shawn. "What are you going to do when you graduate?" I asked, after nervously thinking whether or not to ask him. _

_"I'm going to stay in town, and buy an apartment for us." He said with a smile, casually runnig his hands through my hair. "And when you graduate, we can move wherever you want and we can get the jobs of our dreams." _

_"How about Starling City?"_

_"Wherever you want, Rachie." _

-0-0-

Present day...(A week later)

I walked into STAR Labs. I found a counter and ran my hand over it. It was weird, my sight thing. It was like-like I could sense the things around me. When I spoke it was almost the same as just having kinda poor eyesight. I giggled and walked over to Sam, who had already settled into a chair, talking to Barry.

This is the place I had always dreamed of being in. And the depressing part is...I couldn't see it.

I heard a man walk in-no-roll in. Harrison Wells, I assumed. Sam told me we'd run into him. I looked towards at the man, amazed. "Hi," I said awkwardly

"Rachel Johannson." He said, I heard a smile on his face, "Sam told me about you, you are very intelligent and talented."

I froze, comprehending what just happened. "Th-thank you." I replied politely

My week had officially been made.

-0-0-

**REVIEWS**

**Highlander348:**** O****_k cool! Please let Dagger be the dominant hero and Flash the sidekick! :)_**

**The more time goes on the more this is gonna be AU, and I'm not planning on there being any dominant hero's. They're both cool!**

**WinterRain36: **_**I like Dagger and want her to become super powerful! **_

**Your wish shall be granted. **

**Twilightfan287:****_You have a good idea, but I think you need to work a bit on detail and more writing between the characters saying things. It's a really good idea. I was having a hard time comprehending it, though. _**

**Description is a think I am working on, I've gotten better over time though. Thank you for your constructive criticism.**

**-0-0-**

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED! BYYYEEEE! **


	20. Chapter 20: WAI-Part 2: Vigilante

**Hey guys! PART TWO! **

**A lot happens in this chap, so enjoy!**

Chapter 20: WAI-Part 2: Vigilante

Barry says I'm a _hero_, but now I have something **greater** to protect.

Will I be able to put my past and my feelings behind me and protect_ what I love most_?

At this point I have to accept who I am, though, that's the question.

_Who am I?_

-0-0-

PREVIOUSLY ON...THE DAGGER

_"Why didn't you tell me that Sam was The Dagger?" "If you knew the information you wouldn't have promised me that you would help."_

_"If I knew I'd still be forced to promise you." _

_"Oh, yes, I almost forgot about the deal we made. You are going to be loyal to the deal, right, Matthews?" _

_"Wells, you're insane." Sebastian paused, "I have no choice," _

We entered the room, seeing a half-awake girl. The girl-who looked no older than 23-had natural dark red hair, and when she looked up at us, she had brown-green eyes, she had a fading scar across her face and moved little.

"...Sam...?" She whispered, her voice barely audible.

"Hey, Rachie." Sam said, forcing a smile and speaking gently,

_"You will always be a hero to me." He said. _

_"Barry..." I said, "what would I do without you?"_

-0-0-

I paced in my room, debates of the question swimming in my head. Vigilante? Hero? What if I knew what I was, but couldn't admit it?

I knew I needed to talk to someone. I dialed the number and waited for a response.

_"Hey," Barry said, through the phone._

"Hey, Bear. I-" I stopped

_"What's wrong?" _

"What if...I'm not a hero?"

_"Sammy, not this again."_

"Sorry," I said quietly, "I have Rach to protect now-"

He hung up. Knowing what he was going to do, I unlocked my door. Within seconds, he zoomed in.

"Sorry for that...I-I've been doing some research..." He paused, "By definition, a Vigilante is a person who takes the law into their own hands avenging a crime and most commonly breaking a law or two. A hero is a person in the opinion of others that has heroic qualities or has performed a heroic act, or a person of distinguished courage or ability admired for their brave deeds or noble qualities."

"You actually looked up the definitions?" I asked, with a bit of a smile on my face

"Yeah. Anyways, I came to a conclusion...you were or maybe are a vigilante, but...as soon as the city lets you, you'l hero."

"Maybe." I said, my smile growing. "I forgot my jacket in STAR Labs."

"Do you need me to go with you?"

"No, I'll be good."

-0-0-

I walked into STAR Labs, on my way to the lab we mainly use.

_"Ok, what's the plan?" I heard...I knew it, but I couldn't figure out who's it was. "If it's going down tomorrow, I need to know."_

_"Be patient, Matthews, I'll tell you tomorrow." Another known voice said. Matthews? _

It hit me, Sebastian.

But wait, why would Sebastian be talking to Wells?

_"If I succeed, then-then I get Kat back, right?" Sebastain said,_

_"Yes. But only kill The Dagger. If you harm The Flash in any way, you will never see your daughter again." _

_I heard Sebastian sigh, "I'm risking a lot for this, Harrison. I'm murdering my best friend. Can't you just have a heart and give me my six year old daughter back to me."_

_"Matthews, do you remember what happened the last time you begged me?" _

_"I'll kill Sam." Sebastian sighed, "And I'll make it quick."_

-0-0-

No moments passed before I started running back to my house. When I arrived I noticed the fact that I was shaking uncontrollably.

I pulled out my phone to call Barry, but I decided not last second and threw my phone onto the couch.

I started pacing through my house, my shaking not going away.

This brought up so many questions,

Why did Wells want me dead?

Why did Sebastian have to kill me?

What did Kat have to do with it?

I felt a chill go up my spine, which is a new thing since the Accelorator went off. I looked around and became aware of the ice growing around me.

I'd never felt like this before, I continued to shake as my thoughts races and the ice started growing up the wall. I finally picked up my phone and called Barry.

"Bear-I-I can't-I-"

"Sammy, are you okay?"

"Seb-Sebastian...um-tomorrow night-"

"What's happening tomorrow night-"

"I-he-die-" I felt tears well in my eyes.

"Ok, Sammy, I'll-I'll be there in a second." He hung up. Moments later Barry arrived.

(Barry's POV)

I walked into her house, not knowing what to expect. Instantly I saw that at least a third of the room has a thin layer of ice on it. Sam was pacing across the room, messing with her phone in a stressed mannor.

"Sammy," I said, trying to be as gentle as possible, "What's going on?"

"When-When I went to get my jacket-Sebastian-He's gonna-he's gonna kill me tomorrow." There were tears running down her face. "He-He knows I'm-"

"Sammy," I said, continuing go be gentle. I put my hand on her shoulder as a continued way to attempt to calm her down, "You have to calm down."

The ice stopped growing.

"What am I going to do?'

-0-0-

The next day... (Sams POV)

**10:30 AM**

I walked into Barry's lab, my mood not very bright.

"Hey," He said, sort of quietly.

"I was going to get coffee..." I said, "Today's the day." I whispered

"Would you like-um-can I come with you?" He turned towards me

I nodded.

"So, um, how's Rachel?"

"She's good. It's probably hard to adjust to life, and, um, being blind. I think she's actually at Jitters right now."

-0-0-

**10:45 AM**

As I thought, Rachel was there. We walked farther into the shop, my mood not brightening.

"What will I do if I see Sebastian?" I said quietly.

"I don't know." Barry replied, we headed towards Rachel's table.

"Hey, Sam." She said. Moments later, she laughed, "I've known you my whole life, I know your walk."

"That was kinda creepy." I said with a grin. "Bear, can you get the coffee?" I asked, sitting down.

He sighed and walked away, knowing he had no choice at this point.

"So," Rachel said, a smile growing on her face, "'Bear'?"

I awkwardly looked down at the table, "What about him?"

She didn't reply, she only had a firmilar silence that I knew well.

"Yeah," I said

"Knew it." She grinned.

Barry returned with the coffee.

"Yay!" I cheered, taking a sip of my coffee.

-0-0-

**1:30 PM**

Me and Barry walked into STAR Labs, quickly starting to speak,

"We have a problem." I said,

"What?" Caitlin asked,

"Sebastian-he's-" I stopped

Barry took over, "Sebastian is going to attempt to kill Sam."

There was a moment of shock, "Aren't you dating Sebastin?" Caitlin asked,

I didn't reply.

"Okay, why does he want to kill you?" Caitlin continued to question

I sort of froze, I couldn't tell them about Wells having to do with it. "I don't know." I lied

"He knows I have powers and healing-What am I going to do?"

"You might have to-" Cisco's voice faded out of my hearing, me knowing how the sentence was going to end.

I can't-

I can't kill him.

Though...it made so much sense.

"Sam? Sammy?" Barry's voice cut in my thoughts

"Oh," I said, looking up at him.

"Are you okay?" He asked, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"To be honest, no." I said quietly. I sat down on the floor and tried not to freeze something. I cleared my throat and looked up, "So what's our plan?"

Wells rolled in, "Our plan for what?"

I stood up and faced the others, leaving my back to Wells, "Wells won't know." I whispered

I didn't reply.

"Oh, um, we think Rachel may be a Meta." Caitlin lied.

-0-0-

**3:00 PM**

We made a plan.

I talked to Cisco in private, and we settled a split secret plan. I placed a bug on Wells and connected it to my phone so I could listen to it with earbuds until I got results.

**5:16 PM**

"What time is this happening?" I hear Sebastians voice say. I instantly start paying complete attention, starting to ignore Barry, who I had been talking to.

"About nine when she's out as The Dagger." Wells says

"What if she kills me?"

"She would recognize you and wouldn't be able to do it."

I pulled my earbud out. That's all I need.

-0-0-

**8:45 PM**

I slipped my gauntlet on, putting The Blade in my boot. "You ready Bear?" I asked, putting on my mask.

"Yeah," he said, putting his own mask on, "Let's go."

**8:57 PM**

"Are you ready for this?" Barry-as The Streak-asked

"Not really but I'll say yes anyways."

**9:08 **

It's time.

I feel a shot go through me, literally, he shot me. I felt the pain shooting through my stomach area.

I turned around seeing Sebastian holding a gun.

The situation finally sank in.

"Why?" I whispered, "_Why_? Why?!"

"It's for Kat." He whispered back

"You're going to muder me for your freaking daughter?!" I yelled.

It felt-it felt like-like at this point I wasn't controling myself. My eyes and hair lit fire,

"You have betrayed me, Sebastian." I whispered, the fire highlighting my voice. I picked up The Blade, and when I did, it was tinted red by the fire that danced on my hands.

Sebastian took steps backwards as I closed in on him.

"You can't run. You've betrayed me so much. Time and time again, my dear friend, you've crushed me."

"Sam!" I hear Barry's voice yell from behind me. I turned around and struck him with a fireball. "Sammy, stop." I heard him say quietly.

"You're just as bad as him, Bear. Always lying. Always questioning me. Always-always having to be the hero. And yet you're too focused on what you can't have to notice." I laughed, turning to look at him, but keeping a hand on Sebastian.

"Barry, run!" I hear Caitlin say in my ear.

"And Caitlin Snow. Always making yourself the victim, 'I lost my fiance', you say so many times. Well, dear, I did too! Oh wait, no he wasn't my fiance. I didn't get to say yes before he died. Yeah, I like to say he died in my arms, but I never really got to see his corpse. I wouldn't be able to handle that. But oh, well, miss everything-bad-has-happened-to-me, Mr. guy-you-refuse-to-get-over is more important. Not to mention I also found my parents dead and my brother missing-wait, sorry. That's not as bad as your freaking horrible life!" I sighed and turned back to Sebastian.

"Back to you, hon. You lied to me for years. You should probably pay, then. _Like a murderer going to jail_. How should I punish you? Well, you've broken my heart...how about I break yours? That's good, yes? Okay then." Only one second passing, I struck my blade through Sebastian's heart. He fell to the ground in an instant, hitting the ground with a thump.

I fell to my knees, the fire fading and the ice growing.

_'I am evil, I am the betrayer, I am the bad guy, I am the villain, I am dangerous, I am a killer...'_ My thoughts raced as I breathed heavily, trying to calm myself down. _'I am alone'._

And I passed out.

-0-0-

**Whoa! That was intense. **

**-0-0-**

**REVEIWS**

**LabRatsWh: **_**Hmm...interesting. I can't wait to see if Rachel has powers or not. And if it's a spinny chair, you have to spin in it.**_

**Yes! And you'll find out the things, just be patient...**

**-0-0-**

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED! BYYYYYYEEEEEE!**


	21. Chapter 21: WAI-Part 3: Villian

**Hello! Part 3 is here! **

**This chapter is a crossover with Katana which is written by my friend and co-owner of this account. **

**If you haven't read Katana all you need to know is Alex (The OC of Katana) and Roy are dating and Alex's vigilante is Katana.**

**This chapter gets depressing. (Warning) **

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 21: WAI-Part 3: Villian

For so long I asked the question Who am I.

I was so wrong.

I should've been asking 'What am I?' instead.

Because no one knows that.

But, now I think I do.

I am a monster, a villain, and so much more.

What am I now?

-0-0-

PREVIOUSLY ON...THE DAGGER

"Why didn't you tell me that Sam was The Dagger?" "If you knew the information you wouldn't have promised me that you would help."

"If I knew I'd still be forced to promise you."

"Oh, yes, I almost forgot about the deal we made. You are going to be loyal to the deal, right, Matthews?"

"Wells, you're insane." Sebastian paused, "I have no choice,"

We entered the room, seeing a half-awake girl. The girl-who looked no older than 23-had natural dark red hair, and when she looked up at us, she had brown-green eyes, she had a fading scar across her face and moved little.

"...Sam...?" She whispered, her voice barely audible.

"Hey, Rachie." Sam said, forcing a smile and speaking gently,

"You will always be a hero to me." He said.

"Barry..." I said, "what would I do without you?"

"Yeah. Anyways, I came to a conclusion...you were or maybe are a vigilante, but...as soon as the city lets you, you'l hero."

"Maybe." I said, my smile growing. "I forgot my jacket in STAR Labs."

"If I succeed, then-then I get Kat back, right?" Sebastain said,

"Yes. But only kill The Dagger. If you harm The Flash in any way, you will never see your daughter again."

I heard Sebastian sigh, "I'm risking a lot for this, Harrison. I'm murdering my best friend. ."

"I'll kill Sam." Sebastian sighed, "And I'll make it quick."

I looked around and became aware of the ice growing around me.

I'd never felt like this before, I continued to shake as my thoughts races and the ice started growing up the wall.

"You have betrayed me, Sebastian." I whispered, the fire highlighting my voice."Time and time again, my dear friend, you've crushed me."

I struck Barry with a fireball. "You're just as bad as him, Bear. Always-always having to be the hero. "

"And Caitlin Snow. Always making yourself the victim, 'I lost my fiance', you say so many times. Well, dear, I did too! He wasn't my fiance. I didn't get to say yes. Not to mention I also found my parents dead and my brother missing. sorry. That's not as bad as your horrible life!"

"You should probably pay, then. Like a murderer going to jail. You've broken my heart...how about I break yours?" I struck my blade throigh Sebastians heart.

'I am evil, I am the betrayer, I am the bad guy, I am the villian, I am dangeroud, I am a killer...' My thoughts raced as I breathed heavily, trying to calm myself down. 'I am alone'.

-0-0-

Three weeks later... (Barry's POV)

Sam was in a coma.

And when she woke up, she left.

Correction; She went missing.

We're still looking.

She might be dead.

I called Oliver yesterday, it's time for his help.

He said that him and Felicity were coming to town, leaving the others to keep the town under control.

They're arriving later.

"You seem to be really out of it since Sam went missing." Iris' voice said, pulling me out of my thoughts, "I mean, we're all upset, but, you're like, really upset."

Not like she committed murder, temporarily injured me, went momentarily insane, and she probably thinks she's insane or anything.

"Yeah, I mean, she's my best friend." I said back

"I know there's something else, I know you were there when the supposed trajety happened, but, there's something more. You know it, too."

I looked at my coffee, I do know it. I looked back up, knowing I don't have time to think over anything more than what I need to.

She's unstable, missing, and possibly depressed.

So right now, I need to find Sam.

-0-0-

Oliver and his team arrived at STAR Labs.

"Hey, guys," I said.

"Good to see you, Barry," Oliver replied. "What's going on?"

"Sam killed Sebastian, and now she's missing," I explained.

"Who's Sebastian?" An auburn-haired girl asked.

"An old friend of Sam's," I answered. "He betrayed her and tried to murder her. I'm Barry Allen, by the way. I don't think we've formally met."

"Alex Barnes," she said. "It's good meeting you."

"You too," I politely said, then turned to address everyone. "Let's get started." I walked over to one of the counters and hit the intercom button. "Caitlin, Cisco, Team Arrow is here ."

"Alright," Caitlin said back, "We'll be there in a second."

Soon, they entered the room.

"'Sup," Cisco greeted, "Are you here for Sam?"

"We are," Oliver answered. "And we're eager to get started looking for her. My best guess would be that she's hiding out near wherever Sebastian is buried, we should start there."

"Okay," I agreed, "Felicity, can you check out all of the buildings near the cemetery?"

"Sure," she said, sitting down in front of the computers. "This might take me a minute, I have to hack into the security cameras and run facial recognition software… And… I'm done. And I've got nothing."

"Okay, are there any abandoned buildings in that area?" I asked.

"Yes," Felicity responded. "Six."

"How many near the north side?"

"Four."

I turned to Oliver. "I get two, you get two?"

"Okay, I'll send Alex and Roy into one and take the other," Oliver said.

"Sounds good. Let's go."

-0-0-

(Oliver's POV)

I walked into the building and started climbing the stairs so I could work downwards. I figured that Sam was more likely to hide on a higher floor.

I walked onto the roof of a building, one that she had visited many times since Tommy died. I instantly saw her sitting and watching the graves.

"Sam?" I asked, getting her attention.

"It's been a month since he died," She whispered, "We could've gotten married."

"You've been missing for three days,"

"Oh. Three?" She asked, turning to me.

"You need to come back home."

I worked my way through the building and could not find Sam. "She's not here," I said into my earpiece.

-0-0-

(Barry's POV)

I sped through the building, starting at the top and going towards the bottom. About a minute later, I landed on the bottom floor and sighed,

"She's not in this one," I said. "I'm going to look in the next building."

I repeated on the next building, still not seeing her. "Alex and Roy, she's got to be somewhere in your building."

-0-0-

(Alex's POV)

Roy and I walked into the building.

"Should we split up?" I asked. "We could search more quickly that way."

"Good idea," Roy said. "I start down here, you start up on the roof?"

"Sounds good. Be careful, we don't know what state she's in right now."

"You be careful, too."

I started climbing up the stairs and soon reached the roof. I looked around and noticed one corner of the roof was covered in ice. Then I heard Barry say in my ear: "Alex and Roy, she's got to be somewhere in your building."

"She is," I replied. "I just found her on the roof. She's surrounded by ice, I don't think she's noticed me yet. Should I approach her or wait for you?"

"Wait for me," he said and suddenly he was standing next to me. I decided to leave as Barry walked slowly toward Sam.

(Barry's POV)

In the corner, surrounded by ice, was Sam. She looked weak and sick, and was noticeably thinner than I last saw her. She looked up at me and scooted further back into the corner and hid her face.

"Sammy," I said, "Come on,"

"Why?" She whispered

"Because we need you." I answered, "Rachel broke down yesterday. She needs you."

She looked up, instantly interested. She then looked back down. "No one needs me." She whispered, almost quieter than before

I kneeled down next to her, "I need you."

"I hit you." She mumbled suddenly. "With my fire. I-I could've killed you."

"You didn't."

Tears started falling from her eyes, "Why would you even think about talking to me after you saw...that?"

"Because I need you. And I need you to come with me."

She nodded. She tried to stand up, but fell. I used my speed to catch her and picked her up.

"I got her." I said, "I'm taking her to the hospital"

-0-0-

We soon sat in the hospital...

"We should probably go." Oliver said to me.

I nodded, "Thank you for helping me find her."

"We're all just glad she's okay," Alex said. "But Oliver is right, we really should be going."

"Alright, bye guys."

They all said 'bye' and left


	22. Chapter 22: Nightmares Always End

**Hello! This it's really hard to do, my computer cord is broken, so I have to use the computer set up on my phone, it's very glitched like this, but I have to deal with it to keep updating. **

**I don't have another chapter, and I probably won't until after Christmas, but I will have a one shot posted on this account soon, so keep checking. Enjoy!**

Chapter 22: Nightmares Always End  
Home. Finally home.  
I don't want to be home. I want to be far, far away from people.  
I don't want to hurt anyone. Especially Barry.  
I hurt Barry.  
Oliver visited me the other day and Alex called. They said they're doing good.  
I'm not.  
-0-0-  
A month later...  
I sat in the lab, being "babysat" by Caitlin. She wanted to monitor me and my powers for the day, seeing how I recovered from the event.  
I haven't put on the suit since I...  
I haven't even touched a dagger.  
I'm recovering, though. Becoming me again. The anger is fading and the happiness is returning. The nighmare is ending.  
Caitlin suddenly looked at me, not just the needle she had just pulled out of my arm. "What did it feel like? When you turned into the Flaming Dagger."  
"The Flaming Dagger?" I asked  
"Cisco came up with it."  
"You know when something happens...and you get angry? It was like that...but multiplied by one hundered." I paused, "When do I get coffee? Wait, I'm letting you stab me with needles, can I get a cookie? Coffee and a cookie?"  
"I'll have Barry bring you coffee and a cookie."  
I was going to say something, but stopped. I sighed and spoke, "I'm sorry for what I said when I was..."  
_"And Caitlin Snow. Always making yourself the victim, 'I lost my fiance', you say so many times. Well, dear, I did too! Oh wait, no he wasn't my fiance. I didn't get to say yes before he died. Yeah, I like to say he died in my arms, but I never really got to see his corpse. I wouldn't be able to handle that. But oh, well, miss everything-bad-has-happened-to-me, Mr. guy-you-refuse-to-get-over is more important. Not to mention I also found my parents dead and my brother missing-wait, sorry. That's not as bad as your freaking horrible life!"_  
"It's okay. You weren't wrong about anything you said...I didn't know you lost your family."  
"I did."  
I remember that day...the blood...the bodies... I wouldn't have gotten through it without Tommy.  
Tommy.  
I should visit him soon.  
Maybe Sebastian, too.  
-0-0-  
Later that week...  
Tears in my eyes, I sat in front of the grave that read 'Sebastian W. Mathews'.  
"I'm sorry." I whispered, "I-I can't-"  
-0-0-  
I walked into Barry's lab  
"Bear?" I said, my voice shaking from me trying not to cry.  
He quickly turned to me, looking concerned. "What's wrong?"  
"I vistited Sebastians grave...I can't-I can't do it by myself."  
He stood up and put a hand on my arm, "I'll do it with you."  
"Thank you."  
-0-0-  
We soon stood in front of the grave. I grabbed Barry's hand and kneeled in front of the grave once again.  
This time, tears were already running down my face, "I'm so, so sorry. Sebastian, please forgive me." I continued to sob as I spoke, "I love you, and I'm so sorry."  
I felt Barry squeeze my hand comfortingly. I turned to him and started sobbing into his chest, holding him tightly with my free arm.  
"If-if he was-do you think he'd-?"  
"Yes, he would." Barry replied, stroking my hair.  
-0-0-  
That night...in my dreams...  
Many years ago...  
_Sixteen year-old me laughed, then quickly got serious, "Sebastian, promise me, never betray me."_  
_"I promise you, Samantha Kelles, I will never betray you." _  
_**Lies lies lies LIES LIES LIES LIES LIES LIES LIES**_  
_The chanting went in my head, it stopped as a shot went through Sebastian's head. He dropped dead. _  
**_HE DESERVED IT, DIDN'T HE? DIDN'T HE?_**  
I awoke, surrounded by ice.  
I couldn't get away from the nightmare. The nighmare was myself.  
I curled into a ball, sobbing.  
The Flaming Dagger can't just...go away.  
This isn't a nightmare.  
This is life, and I needed to recover


	23. Chapter 23: The Little Girl

**Hey guys! Sorry it's been soooo long. **

**I've written this and next chapter, but I don't know when I'll post 24, or when I'll finish 25.**

**Don't worry, sad Sam doesn't last for much longer.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 23: The Little Girl**

I paced through Barry's lab, thinking wildly and slightly shaking.

All I could hear was Barry telling me to calm down.

All I could think of was the lives I've taken.

All I could focus on was Sebastian's.

"Sam, it's going to be okay." Barry said, stopping me from shaking.

"But it's not right now. And when I think of the last time I was okay. Why would I let myself be that happy? Why would I do that to myself?" I sort of snapped, my eyes starting to well up. "And it's your fault. You gave me hope. You made me feel okay again. You always do. But things always go wrong."

He had no reply.

"When will I be okay again?" I finally asked.

"When you let yourself." He said, grabbing one of my hands with both of his.

I finally broke, tears starting to run down my face. "I don't deserve to be okay after what I've done."

"Sammy, you deserve a lot more than just being okay." He said, gently squeezing my hand.

-0-0-

-In the middle of the night sometime-

I awoke from yet another nightmare. I can't handle this anymore.

So much pain...so much regret….

I can't do this alone. I can't face the nightmare of myself _by_ myself.

There's only one person who would know anything about this. There's only one person who would understand.

Barry Allen.

I glanced at my phone with the thought of calling him. After a long moment of thought, I finally did it.

After a short chat and a little wait, Barry soon sped into my room.

(Barry's POV)

I saw her, with her knees to her chest and her hair draping over her face. There was a thin layer of ice surrounding her, going out far enough that it almost reaching the floor.

She looked up at me, still tightly gripping her knees.

"_I can't do this alone, Barry._" She whispered. I walked over and sat down next to her, putting one of my hands over hers.

"You won't." I replied, trying my hardest to be gentle.

We talked until I calmed down enough to let him leave, though I knew I wasn't getting any sleep tonight.

-0-0-

I decided on what to do. I decided on what's been bugging me endlessly for the last while.

I walked up to the house, it was off white and obviously stained by dirt from over the years. It was old and the roof seemed to be falling apart.

As I walked up the long driveway, I heard a single dog barking. I soon stood in front of the door. I knocked on the door.

An older lady opened the door, "Hello," She greeted.

"Hi, do you remember me? This is Sam. I just want to talk to Katherine."

"Ah, yes. Come in." She said, finally letting me in. "She's in her room."

I walked up the old stairs and into the room with the door painted pink. She was sat on her bed with a few dolls. "Hey, Aunt Sammy." She smiled. I had always loved it when she called me that, but this time it broke my heart.

"I just want to talk about your Daddy." I said.

I watched as her smile faded. "The police said he was gone, but they didn't tell me where."

"That's what the police do to little girls your age. They don't tell you everything."

"Can you tell me the rest of everything?" She asked with curiosity..

"Of course I can, Kat." I took a deep breath and continued. "Your daddy was protecting you from a bad man. The bad man was going to hurt you and told your daddy to hurt The Dagger."

"Why would daddy hurt The Dagger? I love The Dagger." She said.

"He didn't get to." I said, this was the point where I had to lie. "The bad man hurt your daddy really bad."

"Did daddy die?" She asked with a shaky voice. I nodded.

"But it's okay. Daddy's in a better place now. Do you wanna know something about me? My mommy and daddy are gone too. You're not alone."

She smiled and nodded. "No one's ever alone."

-0-0-

"Where've you been?" Caitlin asked me as I walked into STAR Labs. "You're late. Every Friday at three. You promised."

I sighed. I did promise. A while ago I had promised Caitlin she could do more tests on me every Friday. "I was taking care of something. Just get the tests over with."

Soon, after she was done…

"You're still feeling some after-effects of the Flaming Dagger, but you should be fine in a couple weeks."

Fine? _Fine?_ I don't think I'll ever be fine. I looked down, knowing I can't tell anyone.

"Great!" I said, smiling as largely as I could.

What if 'fine' never comes?

-0-0-

**Wait why haven't I answered reviews since chapter 20?**

**REVIEWS!**

**LabRatsWh:****_HOLY F- SH-! Just...just... I don't know._****  
****_Oh my goshs. That's all I Have to say right now._**  
**_But I can probably space it out and then send it to if you want me to so that it looks right? Until you get a new laptop cord._**

**Those chapters were pretty shocking, right? They were a blast to write, too. Don't worry, more shockness to come! (I've got plans! MUAHAHAHAHAAAA!)**

**Anonymous:****(review was really long so I won't put it here)**

**I respect and take your constructing criticism! I do know I am horrible at description, and I'm working on that. I do feel as if I've gone a bit of a way in 20 chapters, and I will be editing the first probably ten after I've finished the story or when I just get really bored. Thank you for the feedback. **

**Turtlekier42: ****_I like this. Especially Sam when she's happy. I don't know if you've seen the American Anime RWBY bit Sam reminds me of Nora in it. This is cool and I'm curious to see what's going to happen, just please don't have Sam be sad and depressed for too long._**

**She'll be getting a bit better for reasons in a couple chapters, just wait and see...I haven't seen RWBY but I keep hearing about it, might watch soon, if it's on Netflix.**

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED! BYYYYEEE!**

**P.S. Happy Easter/Spring break :3**


	24. Chapter 24: Black and White

**Hey guys! I'm back! I have another chapter pre-written and I'm writing the chapter twenty-five today. I'm super excited for the upcoming plot, but you'll probably have to prepare yourself for them, I don't even know where it came from...**

**Anyways, I love this chapter, and I'm hoping it'll make up for the time off I took during the school year. **

**Don't worry, I'm back!**

**Enjoooyyy! (Just so you know, the line breaks is change of scene, but the '-0-0-' Is usually change of POV or same place.)**

**Chapter 24: Black And White**

Soulmates...

Someone who sees underneath any mask you hide behind. Someone who will help you around obstacles and stays with you after they see the worst parts of you. A soulmate is someone who will break down the walls you built over the years and accept who's hiding behind them.

A soulmate is someone who will love you before you learn to love yourself.

* * *

_White dress... happiness. Black suits all around and beautiful decorations. Black and white surrounding me in a gleeful nature._

_I look in the mirror, my makeup beautifully done and my hair was loosely curled and put into a bun. My dress had sparkles that slowly faded the farther down the dress it got. _

"_Are you ready?" Felicity said from behind me. She looked beautiful. She, Thea, and a few others were wearing knee length blue dresses with diamonds lining the top._

"_Yeah, we've got to get this party started," Thea added. _

_I looked around anxiously, "Where's Oliver?" _

"_He's waiting outside the door," Felicity replied, grabbing my hand. "It's time, Sweetie." _

_They opened the doors in front of me as I slowly walked forward. A beautiful piano version of some song filled the air, but I didn't bother to pay attention or remember what song. Everything looked so beautiful. _

_Oliver walked over and linked arms with me. We soon made it to the front. _

_He looked...amazing._

_Minutes passed and I soon was about to speak the two words I've dreamed of saying. _

_No. __**No**__! _

_Blood. _

_There was blood. _

_Through his shirt. _

_He collapsed. _

_The family and friends around me stood up and faded. _

_Tommy is dead. _

_There is no happy ending. _

_There never was. _

_My life fades before my eyes and I just stand and watch. I turn and see one person, the only person I have left. He's soon in front of me, looking into my eyes. _

_Of course, it's him._

The dream ends.

* * *

I sat in the lab, rethinking my dream. I knew what it meant. I couldn't stop thinking about Tommy. I stared out the window, motionless. I watched the chaos of the outside world. The beautiful chaos of Central City. Cars whizzing by, people walking from place to place, the peaceful sky balancing it...something about it was amazing. The chaos of my mind is what kept me sane. The hidden depression keeps me in my happy-go-lucky mood.

Lately, something has changed. I hate it. Grief has grabbed me, choking me with harsh emotion. It was my fault. Kat pushed me over the edge.

It's my fault.

But-

What if-

-0-0-

-Barry's POV-

I watched her, frozen with her eyes locked on the window. I just watched her, I couldn't look away.

Her face turned blank suddenly, then switched to shock.

Tears still slowly making their way down her face, she looked at me.

"_It's not my fault, is it?" _She asked in all seriousness.

"It never was, Sammy."

-0-0-

-Sams POV-

He walked closer to me. I stood up. There was something in the look in his eye….

Suddenly we were closer together than we've ever been. I felt his breath hit my face as we slowly moved together. I felt him put his hand on my upper arm as my hand reached the back of his neck.

Holy crap...did that just happen?

* * *

...The next day...

I walked into the station, heading towards West.

"Hi," I said, with a smile.

"You look happy." He said with a smile of his own. "I haven't seen you smile in a while."

"I wanna start working again," I said, my smile turning into my signature grin.

"What's different?" He asked. "Not that this is bad."

"Just...something," I smiled at the floor.

Barry walked up, not paying attention. "I got those samples done last night, you will never believe the results." He started rambling about the results.

I quietly cleared my throat.

He almost froze as he looked at me. "Oh. Hey." He smiled. "We need to-"

"Yeah." I cut him off. "I, um, need to talk to the chief now."

"Oh, yeah. I'll-we can-later."

"Yeah." I walked away.

West stopped me before I walked away and whispered in my ear, "The samples aren't the only thing he did last night, are they?"

Barry must've heard him too because he froze.

"No! Oh my- I mean-yes. They are- I'm gonna go now."

-0-0-

I knocked on the chiefs office's door.

Once I heard him say 'Come in' I entered.

"So-Me and here have been quite complicated since my coma," I said, with a sigh. "I want to work again."

"Are you sure you're mentally capable? No insult to you, but can you handle it?" He asked.

"I honestly don't know, but I won't be able to just dive in."

"We can get you an assistant." The way he said it didn't make it sound like a suggestion, but more of a demand.

"Alright."

* * *

**I honestly couldn't keep a straight face while writing this chapter...I'm pretty sure my family thinks I'm insane.**

**Anyways, I'll go so I can scream. **

**-0-0-**

**REVIEWS**

**TurtleKier42: ****_I think you would like RWBY and from what I know it is on Netflix. Also, YAY UPDATES! Have a muffin {::], and a coffee {_] (At least this is my attempt to at text coffee, how'd I do?) for Sam, hope she gets better soon.  
_****I'll try it out sometime, seems good. YAY MORE UPDATES! The muffin was delicious. And don't worry, the coffee was amazing too. SHEDIDSEE. YAYSAMHAPPY! **

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED! BBYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEE!**

**P.S. I'm back for real this time, I swear. **


	25. Chapter 25: Part 1: Winter

**Hi guys! So updates! I have a part two I should post soon but you'll have to wait until late friday/saturday. **

**Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 25: Winter Part 1

(Before particle accelerator)

STAR Labs towered in front of me. I reached for the door and put my hand on the handle with bold words saying "PUSH" on it, stopping there.

"I can't do this," I whispered, taking a deep breath. I closed my eyes for a moment, quietly whispering "You can do this." over and over until I finally opened the door.

It's only the first day.

I walked into a lab, taking in my surroundings. Counters, supplies, and three scientists. A girl and two boys. The girl looked up and rushed over to me.

"Hi. I'm Caitlin Snow. This is Ronnie Raymond and Cisco Ramon." The girl said.

Cisco and Ronnie both smiled politely and waved.

"Sierra Winters." I smiled politely back.

* * *

(Present day)

I looked around, searching desperately for a red-haired girl with distinct blue eyes.

The chief said she will probably be in the lab.

Entering the lab I see what I assumed was Sam and Barry, the two people the chief said I'd be working with. Sam was a couple inches shorter than Barry, but most of them were made up by the boots she was wearing. She had dark red hair and bright blue eyes and was wearing a very casual-looking outfit with dark colors. Barry seemed to be the opposite of Sam, he had brown hair and eyes and was wearing a red t-shirt with jeans.

"Excuse me?" I said, clearing my throat.

"Oh," Sam said with a cheery voice, turning to me. "You're Sierra, right?"

"Yeah," I said, tucking hair behind my ear.

"Bear, I have an assistant!" She grinned. "Hello, assistant."

"I'm Barry," Barry greeted.

* * *

(A long fricken while ago)

"There's an anomaly in the core chamber," Cisco said, glued to his screen.

"The ring's structural integrity is holding," Caitlin added, the storm was affecting the Accelerator in a way that wasn't good at all.

"It's started a chain reaction. The system is collapsing, we need to shut it down." Wells said in a calm panic.

"We can't ramp down the accelerator from here. We need to do it manually." Cisco said, knowing the risks of both fixing and leaving the machine.

Wells yelled at Cisco to go.

"I'll come with." Ronnie said, "Sierra, I'll need you."

Ronnie and Caitlin had a mini-argument where she begged him to not leave.

-We got to the Accelerator-

"We've only got a few minutes before this thing blows, and if I'm not back in time, you need to initiate lockdown, Cisco." Ronnie turned to me, "I'll need you to come with me."

"No way. I am not closing this door. I won't be able to open it again. I'll come, not her." Cisco protested

"Cisco, if you don't seal off the blast, everyone in this building will die, including Caitlin." Caitlin and Ronnie are engaged, I always thought they were sweet together.

"I'd rather have me die than you." I said, "Promise us. Two minutes. Set your watch."

"You're coming back!" Cisco yelled at us as we left

* * *

(Present day)

"What was your last job?" Sam asked curiously. "If you'd want to talk about it."

"I was an engineer at STAR Labs, but they let me go after the Accelerator accident." She gave me a weird look, "I was mainly an engineer, but I also knew the science stuff, too."

"STAR Labs?" Barry asked with more curiosity than Sam had. "Were you there when it…?"

"Yeah, almost died."

"Us too." Sam laughed. It didn't take long for her to start beaming about something else.

* * *

(in the core chamber)

With my help, Ronnie successfully fixed the accelerator...almost.

"Listen, Sierra, there's just a little bit left to do, but if you stay, we'll never make it back in time." There was desperation in his voice.

"I'm not leaving without you, Ronnie." I resisted.

"Tell Cait that I love her." He didn't take his eyes off the machine.

"Ron-" Tears filled my eyes.

"Run, Sierra!" He shouted. There was little time. "Run!"

I did as I was told, making it to the door as Cisco pressed the button. I wanted to give up, but I made it through without passing out or being cut in half. My eyesight was fuzzy, my head was-I don't even know how to explain it.

I collapsed onto Cisco and blacked out.

* * *

-The next day-

I arrived at the scene as Detecting West and Thawne did.

There was a scorched body in the middle of a junkyard-ish scene.

"I hope you all skipped your breakfast," Barry said as we approached.

The detectives shared their 'whoa's before Thawne spoke. "What the hell could do that?"

"This area's filled with combustibles. How come nothing else burned up?" West said, questioning his surroundings. "Where you going?"

"You see the soot on the ground where the cement is burnt?" Barry asked

"Arc blasts, right?" I spoke up.

"Yeah. It happens when high-amperage currents travel or arc through the air." He explained to West and Thawne

"There's no live wires. There's no utility poles." West said, again looking around him.

"So how was this guy electrocuted?" Thawne asked

"Well, the first thing we need to do is ID him," West stated

"His face is melted off. How's that picture gonna help ID him?" Thawne questioned

"Yeah, how is it, Bear? Can't I use my abilities and ID him through teeth?" Sam half asked and half complained.

"I got mad skills," Barry replied with a grin.

"Please don't ever say that again." Sam and West begged at the same time.

* * *

I opened my eyes, the light is almost blinding. I sat up, hearing my heartbeat on a nearby monitor.

"She's awake!" Someone yelled-Cisco. I felt-and heard-my heartbeat speed up. Caitlin entered and they both walked closer to me as I sat up. Caitlin continued to try to do tests on me as Cisco yelled at her to stop. "Give her a moment." He looked at her in an almost threatening way.

I didn't know what to ask first. Did the accelerator end up working? Is everyone ok? Am I okay? How's Sav? Where's Sav? How long was I out? So many questions ran through my head. It was all so overwhelming.

"Do you need a minute alone?" Caitlin asked, actually sounding concerned.

"Ronnie wanted me to tell you he loves you." Was all I could say. It was his last request...that makes it okay, right? A hurt expression crossed her face before she excused herself and left.

"I should go call Savannah," Cisco said after several moments of silence.

"Can you just...update me on everything?"

* * *

**REVIEWS**

**Guest:**_AWWWW… well this is a review:3_

_But srsly this is awesome!  
_**Thanks guest! :3 **

**Turtlekier42:**_Once again, YAY UPDATES! This chapter was kinda confusing but I still liked it! Have a cookie(::), and some milk for it to [_]. :p, I enjoyed the chapter, hope you update soon!_**THANKS FOR THE COOKIE AND MILK! Soon is now :) You have a cookie (::) **

**LuneDragneel: **_I liked this story!  
_Keyword: Liked  
No offense but it started going downhill...  
**Honestly I understand where youre coming from. Hopefully you'll be graceful and give it another chance as I fix things. **

* * *

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED! BBBYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEE!**


	26. Chapter 26: Part 2: Clocks

**Oh hey there. It's been a while (My bad). Butttt I'm baaaackkkkkk!**

**I've been practicing writing more so after a few chapters, it'll get good again. **

**I hope you enjoy! I'm so excited to be back!**

Chapter 26: Part 2: Winter

(Italic is the Clock King)

-Time passed-

I quickly finished my work, not long after Sam and Barry left. I pulled out my phone and selected my sister's number, putting the phone to my ear as I make it down the stairs.

"Hey," She said, a cheery tone in her voice.

"So, I'm leaving now, I'll be home soon. I jus…" I stopped, the lights flashed.

"You okay?"

"The power just went out," I replied calmly, attempting to leave quickly.

_A shot went off. _

"Sierra?" Savannah said with a concerned voice.

"It's okay. I'm fine. It's all okay." **It's not okay. There's a gun.**

"_It should take you less than three seconds to discard any thought of rebellion and comply." _

I moved towards Detective West. **Help me, detective.**

"I'll be home in a few minutes." I hung up. **Maybe a few minutes, maybe hours, maybe never.**

"_I take it I don't need to count out loud."_ He looked at Iris and West. "_Striking resemblance."_

The captain talked through a walkie talkie, yelling for 'Tockman'

"_I am presently in control of eight of Central City's finest, three underpaid assistants, and two very brave civilian girls." _The Clock King replied.

"You've got demands; I want to hear them. But first, let the civilians go." Replied the captain

"_Would you prefer I sent them out alive or dead? Please be more specific." He paced __"One helicopter, one vegetarian takeout meal, one laptop with eight gigabytes of RAM will be delivered on this roof at exactly 53 minutes and 27 seconds from now, or I shoot a hostage."__  
_

"There is a citywide blackout. I'm gonna need more time."

"_Captain, you may delay, but time will not."_

_**Nice quote.**_

"Benjamin Franklin," West stated.

"_Very good, detective."_

"End this now, and I'll talk to the D.A."

"_It was your district attorney that denied me furlough so I could visit my dying sister one last time, say goodbye to her in person. That's time I'll never get back! So however long I have in this life, I promise not one second more will be spent in a prison cell."_

**Wow, this guy is crazy.**

Thawne suddenly snuck up and tried to shoot him, Which resulted in him getting shot instead.

"_An officer has just been shot 9.2 seconds ago. I'd pick up the pace in meeting my demands, Captain."_

* * *

-Flashback-

I talked to Cisco for about an hour, afterward getting my testing done from Caitlin. Doctor Wells told me to talk to him after Caitlin tested me.

I walked into the usual lab, looking like I had been crying. "He-he fired me," I said, in almost a whisper.

Everyone just stared at me.

I left the room, whispering "Goodbye."

* * *

-Present day-

"Please, he's bleeding. You have to let us get him some help." Iris begged

"_You'll stay where you are." He said, sitting on the stairs_

"And while you're killing time, he's bleeding out." Detective West said. I couldn't find a voice to speak.

"_As if you could kill time without wounding eternity." He spoke again, walking to Eddie_

"Henry David Thoreau," West said with no thought.

_The clock king commented on Detective West's work and finished making his way to Eddie. "A little battlefield trick. If he lives long enough to receive medical treatment, they'll know the exact time the tourniquet was applied." He dug his finger into Eddie's wound and wrote the time on his forehead "What? No 'thank you'?" _

"They call you the clock king, right?" Iris asked.** Part of me sighed, asking useless questions do nothing in terms of stalling**.

"_A somewhat florid appellation, but I've grown to see the humor in it." He simply answered. "How about you, Blondie? What's your name?"_

"Sierra Winters," I whispered.

"_So you can speak!" He exclaimed. "I like the sound of your voice, Blondie."_

"You're going back to prison." I looked up at him

"_Really? And how do you reckon?" He asked_

"Because The Flash is coming," Iris spoke up.

"_No. Her." _

"Because if you don't one of us is gonna die and it sure as heck isn't gonna be me."

-Moments later-

"_Early. You ever seen the city at night by helicopter? It's quite spectacular." runs off_

When he came back, Iris by the arm.

"Tockman, no. No, don't do this, not her. No, take me, please." Detective West begged

"_Something tells me you will not be a docile passenger. She will."_

"Wait, wait! Let her say goodbye. This is her boyfriend lying here dying, and I think you and me both know that he probably won't make it. It's wrong that you didn't get to say goodbye to your sister. Give them what you deserved." There was a plan that I wasn't getting yet.

"_You have 20 seconds." The Clock King said, unlocking her handcuffs. _

They went upstairs. Shortly after, a gunshot went off.

Everything in me sighed of relief when I saw Iris walk down the stairs.

* * *

Savannah came to pick me up, I was too shaken up to leave by myself.  
I went straight to bed.

I awoke at about 3:30 am, gasping for breath as I tried to calm myself down. I looked around, almost being blinded by light. I looked at the light switch. _It's off?_

The light got brighter as I clutched my head in fear, still trying my hardest to breathe.

The calmer I got, the light got dimmer.

What the heck?

* * *

**REVIEW**

**Turtlekier42: YAY! Cookie! Nom nom :3. Another awesome chapter, slightly confusing but still, it gave backstory and backstory is always good. Have a cupcake, I've got an extra ;P {] _YAY! I'm back ^-^. I love writing backstory. And I love cupcakes {] :D _**


End file.
